Fraternizing With The Enemy
by olive.eyes
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a problem. She's more than a little in love with the enemy. The even bigger problem is that the enemy is Troy Bolton. There's more: She's also pregnant. TxG
1. Chapter 1

I held the stick in my hands, closing my eyes and praying up until I heard it beep. Opening my eyes, I choked back a tear and threw the plastic stick on the floor. A tear leaked out of my eye and I heard my best friend.

"Gabs?" Sharpay Evans' nervous voice came. "What's going on?"

I opened the toilet cubicle door and reached down, picking up the discarded stick.

"It's positive, Sharpay. I'm pregnant!"

Walking the halls of East High was terrible when you had something big on your mind. Walking through the halls of East High knowing you were pregnant was even worse.

"It'll all be fine, Gabs." She tried to assure me. Suddenly someone grabbed hold of my arm on the other side of me.

"What's going on, guys?" Taylor McKessies' chirpy voice came. I looked at her and sobbed, turning and burying myself in Sharpay's arms. Sharpay led me towards the nearest girls bathroom and I sat by the sink, wiping away tears.

"Tay, I'm pregnant." I said mournfully. She gasped, and I groaned, blinking back more tears and breathing deeply.

"Whose is it?" Taylor asked, and in the mirror I saw Sharpay start forward towards her, cutting her off. She looked towards the mirror and caught my eye, sighing.

"I've been asking all morning, she won't tell me." She explained, and I nodded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said dryly with a humourless laugh, pushing away from the sink and walking straight out of the door and walking into someone, sending the stranger and me to the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so-"

I stopped when I saw their face.

"Deliberately shoving me won't get you anywhere, Montez." The harsh voice came, and I glared at the brown haired girl in front of me with the unmistakable blue eyes that showed just what team she was on. The team that made her my enemy.

"And being a bitch to me isn't any way to start your day, Bolton." I hissed, and Elizabeth Bolton started to threaten me before someone grabbed her, pulling her back. I looked who it was and my heart stopped. "Ah, brother Bolton to the rescue." I said sarcastically.

"Ah, no family for backup." The voice shot back, and my eyes met Troy Bolton's for a second. An arm was placed on his shoulder, and I turned to see Chad Danforth, Taylor's long time crush and Troy's best friend and co-captain.

"I'll tell them to hurry up." I replied sweetly.

"No need." A voice came from behind me. I shut my eyes quickly at the voice, knowing all attention was off me and was on the fight that was due to happen soon.

"Come on, Lizzie, let's go before Connor arrives." Troy said to his little sister, and she nodded disgustedly and started to walk away. I glanced up at my big brother Jay. He grinned, a light in his eye as the name of the Bolton child his age was mentioned.

"Maybe you should wait, see what happens when Bastard Bolton starts things he cant follow up."

I saw Troy tense up and clench his fists. Elizabeth pulled him lightly away, but he turned around, anger in his eyes as he glared at my seventeen year old brother. "Say one more fucking word, Montez, and I'll punch that cocky grin off your face you piece of shit." The malice in his words was sharp as he threatened Jay, and I watched, hoping Jay wouldn't start anything. I almost sighed in relief when Jay held his hands up, backing off.

"No need to start something, Bolton." Jay smirked, watching as Troy pulled his arm out of his sisters grip and storm off down the corridor. His sister called after him, running after him. "Did that Bolton bitch hurt you?" Jay asked, and I shook my head.

"Where's Callum?" I asked, referring to my twin brother. Jay shrugged, and walked off, trying to catch up with his mates. I sighed, and walked away, running to my hideout… the rooftop garden.

As soon as I got there familiar arms greeted me. The arms of Troy Bolton.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and I shook my head, setting off with new tears. "Gabby…" He pleaded, holding the sides of my face, running his hands through my hair. "What's changed?" He asked, and hearing the panic in his voice, I put my head up, staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Four years earlier…

"Daddy, I'm fine…" I groaned, pulling on my brand new backpack. The black haired man nodded, breathing deeply and pulling me into a hug as my mom snapped photos of us.

"I'm just worried, Angel." He told me, and I rolled my eyes. Today was my first day at East High. Jay was already going to school here- he had been for two years.

"Are you worried about me, too?" A quiet voice asked, and Dad turned to Callum, and hugged him quickly, holding on.

"Of course I am, bud." He whispered into his ear. "But you've gotta be better than me today. I don't want to let go, see." Callum nodded, releasing Dad, and dad walked over to me again, kissing me on the forehead.

"Have a great day, okay?" Mom asked, and we nodded as she kissed our foreheads and we looked at our parents one last time.

"No talking to those Bolton's, okay?" Dad warned, and we nodded, knowing the warning was only for our safety.

"Okay, daddy." I said, grabbing Callums hand as we turned and started to walk to the gates.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Greg Montez." A voice came. Callum and I cringed, and we turned towards the voice. Jack Bolton was stood a metre away from us, and him and dad were glaring at each other. I stared at mom, panicked, but she just motioned for us to go on. I couldn't move.

"Why are you here, Bolton?" Dad asked, and Jack smirked.

"I work here. Why are you here, Montez?"

"My kids are starting school." He hissed back.

"Small world, so is mine." A young boy was pushed forward. He had a gap between his teeth, floppy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The Bolton eyes. Dad gasped, and Callum yanked my hand, pulling me towards the school. "Ah, so these are the Montez kids. Unfortunately for them, I'm teaching their class." Jack Bolton smiled, and I stared up at him, scared. His face softened the slightest bit before hardening again. "Get inside." I turned to look at mom, but she was too busy looking at Lucille Bolton warily.

Callum and I turned, walking into school quickly, and I heard mom shout, "Have a good day!" I turned, falling straight into Callum's arms. This was going to be anything but a good day.

At lunch, I was sat with Callum and a few new people we'd met, named Taylor, Sharpay and Johnny. Johnny and Sharpay were in our homeroom, and Callum's English and Maths. Taylor was in all of my lessons, and as it turned out, Troy Bolton was too, minus the AP classes. "So, I'd of thought you'd be socialising with the Bolton's." Taylor said casually, unwrapping her packed lunch. Callum and I shared a look, and Johnny frowned.

"What does that mean?" He asked, and we turned, confused. "That look." He stated. "What's it for?"

"Uhh…" Callum mumbled, focusing on his cafeteria food. "Our fathers don't get along."

"That doesn't mean you kids don't have to, either." Taylor pointed out. I shrugged.

"Dad wouldn't be happy if we made friends with the Bolton's son." I told her, and she frowned. "And there's no point in upsetting him if I know we wouldn't get along anyway."

"How do you know that? Have you tried speaking to him?"

"Yeah." A voice came from behind me, and I turned, seeing Troy Bolton himself. "You don't even know me."

"But my dad won't want me to." I replied, carefully.

"If your dad asked you to jump off a cliff, would you?" He asked, and I saw the teasing edge in his eye. I shook my head. "Well why do you do everything he says?" I stopped, thinking. I suddenly realised that I never had disobeyed my dad.

"Oi, Bolton!" I heard a voice yell. Everyone in the cafeteria turned towards the shout, and I swore under my breath when I saw my brother who was one year older than me. Jay. Troy turned towards him, and smiled slightly.

"Hello?" He asked, almost curiously.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister, or I swear to God, I'll show you just how much I hate your family."

"Um, who are you?" Troy asked almost shyly, and looking generally confused.

"Did you hear what I said?" Jay repeated angrily.

"Montez!" Another boy entered the cafeteria behind Troy. "Leave my brother alone." I recognised the boy's eyes immediately, determining that he was definitely a Bolton as well.

"Well get your brother to leave my sister alone then!" Jay retorted, and the new Bolton turned to his brother.

"I swear I wasn't doing anything, Connor!" Troy pleaded. "Let's just go."

The Bolton named Connor came up to Jay and pointed an index finger at him. "You go anywhere near Troy and I swear to God you'll regret it."

"Get your brother to stay away from my sister then." Jay answered, just as angry and threatening.

"No need to worry, Montez." Connor Bolton replied with a smirk. "He doesn't go for trash like her."

As soon as the words left his mouth I knew what would happen, and I was right. Jay lunged for Connor, a punch landing on his left cheekbone. I let out a soft scream as I rushed forwards at the same time as Troy, and our bodies were pushed back at the same time. I cried out in pain as the fight continued, and Troy's eyes connected with mine. Noticing that I was holding my arm tightly, he pulled me up and away from the cafeteria, and I realised that no one was looking our way, everyone was captivated by the fight.

Troy Bolton dragged me to the nurse's office, and when the nurse left, he turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I want to be your friend, but I'm scared of your brother." I said shyly, and he grinned.

"We can be friends in secret." He told me, and I tilted my head, confused. "We can see each other in a secret place and then we can swap phone numbers so that we can talk without others knowing." Smiling again, he pulled out a phone, typing in the name 'Jenna' before handing me the phone.

"My names not Jenna." I told him, confused. He grinned.

"I know." He stuck his tongue out, being playful. "That name is in there so no one knows who I'm texted when I text you. They'll see Jenna and think you're someone else."

"Ahh." I nodded, typing my number in. He called me immediately, and I grinned.

"Now you have my number." He told me, and I giggled.

"We can meet in the science club rooftop garden." I suggested. "I found it when I was here on a decathlon trip for school." He smiled.

"Cool, where is it?" He asked.

"It's by the Science department, there's a red door with a window in the top. It's up those stairs."

Us two teenagers agreed to fight in public, and met each other every week or so. After two weeks, we were texting all the time. And a month later, we were dating in secret. And as they say, the rest, is history.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait on updates, only have one computer with internet and it's not my shitty laptop :/ One quick change to the storyline is the ages of the Montez/Bolton lot:**

**-Jay and Connor are seniors **

**-Troy, Gabriella and Callum are juniors, so the age gap is now one year instead of two. Troy was born in September and Gabriella and Callum in December, so they're already 17.**

**-Elizabeth is a Sophomore**

**The story also takes place in March. Thanks for putting up with me, enjoy! x**

* * *

I groaned as I made my way to my locker. After telling Troy that we were expecting a mini Bolton-Montez yesterday, he'd quickly left the room. I'd been worried about his reaction all night, and I was tired enough to not want to bother with school, which was unusual, due to my 'weird' love of it. I almost groaned at myself for coming in five minutes earlier. But I couldn't help that in the baby drama I'd lost track of where I was in science homework. "Montez, you're looking extra ugly today." A voice came from behind me, and as I turned I noticed Elizabeth Bolton.

"Thank you." I replied sarcastically, turning on the spot and trying to avoid a fight. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Woah…" An arm pulled me back, and I saw Elizabeth's innocent face. "I wasn't aware we'd done talking." She told me, smiling slightly.

"Any other day, Bolton." I hissed. "Just piss off today."

"Why, Montez? What's got your slutty little panties in a twist?"

Suddenly too tired to deal with the hatred crap, I backed Elizabeth into the lockers, invading her personal space. "Look, Bolton. You're younger than me, so have some respect. I'm not a slut, I've only ever slept with one guy and I've been dating him for a long time. So fuck off and stop being a whiny bitch, cause I'm not in the mood."

The youngest Bolton turned and gave me an almost sympathetic look. "Are-" she stopped the question before she could ask it. There was an awkward silence as we both blushed.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood for the family argument." She grinned at me before looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"I've not been in the mood for it since I found out it existed." She told me, shrugging. "Now piss off before someone sees us." The wink took the malice from her words. Grinning, I turned around and continued into school.

When I reached my locker, I met Taylor and Sharpay, who jumped at the sight of me. "We wrote a list of possible fathers!" Sharpay whispered, and I frowned at her.

"How slutty do you think I am?" I asked, hurt. They shook their heads.

"No, the list is of people we think are attractive enough to meet your standards." Taylor explained, and I nodded. I took the list from them. The entire basketball team was on there, minus Troy. I grinned. "So it's one of them?" Taylor asked, excited.

"Nope." Their faces fell, and I watched as they leant against my locker, discussing more people who may match my standards, and grinned as I opened my locker and started to grab books for the day. I then started to think about my earlier discussion with Elizabeth Bolton. She was right. This whole thing with the two fathers was utterly pointless. Especially with how it originated.

Rumour was, our fathers had been best friends since kindergarten, alongside my mom. Jack Bolton dated my mom for a year before they left for college, and when she broke up with him for my dad, Jack and dad started a mini war. Then, at the ten year reunion, Jack and Dad had fallen out even further when Jack discovered Mom and Dad were still together (he'd felt betrayed) and Dad was angry as Jack had followed his dream of being a basketball coach whilst dad was stuck in an office job. They'd both wanted to be coaches. Jack hated me and my brothers because we were all a part of Maria Montez.

"Gabs?" A voice asked, and I turned, seeing a concerned Sharpay.

"Yeah?"

"Bolton's incoming." She said softly. "B-ball and senior." I nodded, and ignored them, continuing with my locker.

"Slutty!" Connor called, and I rolled my eyes.

"Montez." Was the far more dignified by Troy.

"Drop dead." I singsonged, continuing with the books and then slamming the locker shut. Turning around, Troys eyes connected with mine for a second until I looked away.

"He wouldn't do anything you asked." Connor told me nastily, and I opened my mouth to retort before shutting it again quickly. I'd suddenly realised that saying 'Well he did whatever I asked when we were fucking' wasn't an appropriate answer to your secret boyfriends brother. Who hates you.

"Fuck you, asshole." I scowled, and when Connor snorted in reply, and I stared around the hallway at the group of high schoolers. Realising that my life was a free show to everyone expecting fights everyday, I screamed slightly. "Can't you just fucking leave me alone for one minute?!" I shouted at him. The entire hallway went silent. I looked around at everyone's confused faces. "I don't need this!" I told them all, tears appearing in my eyes. Everyone looked even more confused besides Troy, Sharpay and Taylor. I felt a reassuring hand on my back and turned to see Callum. Suddenly, needing to let the tears fall, I turned and ran down the hall, knowing that Callum, Sharpay and Taylor knew better than to run after me, and Troy would come as soon as he could.

I didn't realise where I was running until I was there, and I almost hit myself when I realised I that I was at the rooftop garden. Where else was I going to go to feel safe? Troy's arms weren't really an option, especially with the family war. I took a minute to control my breathing, and then decided I might as well finish my Science homework before the bell rang, which gave me fifteen minutes. I hadn't got a chance to finish it before getting caught up in the baby drama, which was Sharpay's fault for reminding me. I sat against the pillar holding the roof up and remembered mine and Sharpay's conversation yesterday morning.

"_Gabby?" I turned to Sharpay, and smiled. I was in the middle of texting Troy, telling him what creative names were on the menu for the day. 'Afro sucker' was on the list._

_"Yeah, Shar?" I asked, smiling, but my smile disappeared when I saw her concerned glance._

_"You remember when you disappeared at that party about a month ago?" She asked, and I tried my hardest not to grin. I had disappeared during that party to sneak upstairs with Troy. We hadn't seen each other in two weeks, and he'd texted telling me he was in the room on the left. I blushed slightly as I realised what we'd been doing, and hoped Sharpay hadn't noticed._

_"Yeah, I remember."_

_"You told me you'd slept with someone, and that you couldn't tell me who, because I'd disapprove, and I didn't want to know anyway, because that may mean that they were ugly."_

_I nodded, "Get to the point, Shar." I told her. "You're scaring me."_

_"You didn't use a condom." She blurted, and I frowned at her, remembering. We hadn't used one, but how had she known?_

_"How do you know that?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes._

_"You told me. You didn't have one with you anyway, you said you weren't expecting anything. I asked if you used one when you told me you'd just had sex at the party, and you told me not to worry, you'd take the morning after pill." Sharpay explained, and I felt my face start to whiten._

_"I never got one." I told her, my throat feeling dry. I suddenly regretted my drunken state that had brought on the forgetfulness._

_"I thought so." She whispered. "It's fine, we'll get a test from the school nurse." She told me, trying to reassure me. I wasn't sure who she was telling it'd be fine- me or her._

_"Yeah." I whispered, suddenly feeling sick. "It'll all be fine." _

I opened my eyes and was shocked to find blue ones looking back at me. I almost screamed, but his hand covered my mouth just in time. "Everyone thinks I'm finding Chad to deliver his shirt." He told me, holding up one of Chad's offensive and sexist shirts. "He told me to keep it, but I don't want to."

I moved my face from his grasp. "You're talking to me now?" I asked harshly, and he looked down.

"Sorry. I was- shocked. I didn't know what to do."

"Stay. You should of stayed." I told him, and he nodded.

"I'll never be so idiotic again." He told me, and I heard the promise in his words. I smiled slightly.

"You know, and I know that you will be." I told him, and he looked down, blushing slightly. I reached out and touched his cheek carefully. "But we both know I'll still love you anyway." He grinned boyishly at me and leaned forward, kissing me swiftly for a second.

"Do you want to go to a West High party tonight?" Troy asked, and I smiled sadly. I wanted to go to the party… East and West High don't get on, so there was no chance of anyone catching us where everyone was supposed to hate us. I had made friends at West High- Jennie, Elliot and Kaycee, to name a few. They pretended to hate us at playoff games, but outside of ridiculous rivalries, we were best friends. Of course, Sharpay and Taylor didn't know about them, but they knew all about the infamous Shar and Tay.

"I can't drink." I told him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Brad's birthday party is tonight. They won't care that you can't drink, they love their 'little sis'" Troy pointed out, and I grinned. Brad was the captain of the basketball team, and him and Troy could have been best mates if it hadn't of been for the schools. I nodded at Troy to tell him my 'yes', and thought back to the day we met them.

_Troy and I were walking through West High park when Troy scowled. "What's wrong babe?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He nodded towards the skate park, and I followed his gaze._

_Before I'd started at East High, I'd been at a primary school nearer to West High, but father had wanted to enrol us in East High, primarily to piss off Jack Bolton. I recognised my ex boyfriend, Brad, and grinned, releasing Troy's hand and running forward to the guy who I'd shared a first kiss with. "Gabby!" I heard Brad call, and I threw myself into a hug. "I missed you!" He wooped, and I laughed._

_"Who's here?" I glanced around the park, seeing Brad's best friend Elliott sat with his girlfriend Hannah and her best friend Kaycee. "Kaycee and Halliott!" I screamed, and the trio turned to me._

_"Gabby!" They all screamed back, and I was suddenly attacked in a mass of hugs and squeals._

_"Excuse me?" I heard a voice, and I turned to Troy. Who I'd left. Shit._

_"Sorry, Troy. This is Brad, Elliott, Hannah and Kaycee." I motioned around my friends and pointed back at Troy. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." They all gasped, and Kaycee grabbed my arm._

_"Bolton as in…?" I nodded, and her eyes widened. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" She asked, and I looked down._

_"I hope so." I told them, and Troy leaned forward, taking my hand._

_"Well…" Brad started, and my eyes shot up to meet his. "I can tell you guys are serious." He told me, and I blushed. "And since you two are pretty much taboo for each other, if you ever need somewhere, you're welcome at my house, my parties, anything." I grinned, and threw my arms around him._

_Troy shook hands with Brad, and that was the start of the bromance known as 'Trad'._

"Lets go." I told him, and he grinned.

"Sure?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling slightly.

"You have basketball practice tonight, right?" He nodded, and I smiled, thinking of the easiest way to get to Brad's tonight. Grinning when I realised he lived near the mall in Alberquque, I nodded. "I'll go to home and get ready, you go home after practice, and get ready. Walk to the mall, call me and I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Sure." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry for running away." He murmured, and I shook my head, thinking of how lucky I was that he was mine for the night.

"You've already been forgiven."


	4. Chapter 4

The moment the school bell rang, I was out of my seat and straight into my car. As per usual, I gave Taylor a lift home, and it seemed unusually awkward between us.

"What are you doing tonight then?" Taylor asked, glancing out of the window at two young mothers, pushing prams and laughing with each other.

"Think I'm gonna take it easy." I replied, giving her a small smile. "My little outburst at the Boltons earlier showed me just how tired I really am." She nodded, and we lapsed into another silence. "What are you doing?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Shar's going shopping, so I was considering going with her." She told me.

I sighed as I nodded. We never had silence in our group, no matter how many arguments we had, and now Taylor was being awkward with me. What the hell was going on?!

"Tay, what's wrong? You're really quiet." I glanced at her and she let out a bitter laugh.

"You never spend time with me or Shar. A couple of months ago we were all inseparable, and now you disappear every lunch time and break, and you're always busy after school."

"Tay, it's just with the baby and everything-"

"Yeah, I get it."

I pulled up outside of her house and she grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow for shopping."

I watched as she slammed the car door and stormed into her house, and sighed. I had to keep telling myself that there wasn't anything I could do as I drove home.

* * *

When Troy called me he was walking to the mall and it was about 9pm. I had reapplied my make up, organised my wavy black hair, and got changed into a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a black vest top under a translucent black top that had a slight collar and gold studs for buttons. I placed a pair of black pumps on my feet and grabbed a leather jacket as I ran downstairs.

"I'm going to a party!" I called out whilst grabbing my bag, making sure I had my purse, car keys and phone.

"Whose party?" My mom called, and I grinned.

"West High." I yelled back, trying not to give away too much information.

"Kay, don't be back too late."

Grinning like a cheshire cat, I ran from the house and drove to my Romeo.

* * *

"You're late." I heard his joking voice as he stepped into the car and pulled the door shut. I glanced at his appearance and grinned. He was wearing a long sleeved pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled back and a white wife beater underneath. He also had dark skinny jeans on that he knew I loved with his favourite black converse. His hair was wet from the shower he'd obviously just taken after basketball practice, and the damp strands stuck to his forehead like they were sweaty. He showed me his watch, teasing, and I almost made a face at the fact it was 7.15pm and he was right.

"Hello Troy, my day was shit, thanks, how was yours?" I joked back, watching as he clipped in his belt and shot me a cheeky grin before leaning over and connecting our lips.

"Hello Gabriella, you look beautiful, how was your day?" He murmured, reaching his hand around my head and pulling the back of my head gently towards him, crushing our lips together.

"It just got a lot better." I sighed happily, leaning in for another kiss. He grinned at me as our lips connected again, and I could feel smugness with a hint of cocky radiating off him. When he went to steal another kiss, I pulled back. "If you don't stop, we won't even make it to the party." I warned, and he shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind." He winked, and I hit his shoulder gently, leaning back into my seat and starting up my car, pulling out into the road.

"Asshole." I muttered in an endearing tone.

"Love you too." He replied, running a hand through his damp hair and pulling down the mirror by his seat. I rolled my eyes as he pulled out hair gel and started gelling his hair, and he let out a laugh when he noticed my expression. "I can't go out looking like a sweatball when you look as stunning as you do." He told me, and I rolled my eyes again before turning a corner on the way to West High.

"You're not sweaty, you're clean." I pointed out, and he shrugged. "And I like you when you're sweaty. It's weirdly attractive." At my words, he turned his head to me and grinned.

"I know you like me when I'm sweaty." He smiled his toothy grin, and I let out a small laugh.

* * *

We pulled up to Brad's house after twenty miles of driving, and Troy jumped out immediately when I'd parked, racing around to help me out of the car. He got there when I'd gathered my bag and jacket, and opened the door. Smiling at me, he stood in front of me and I gave him my hands, laughing as he pulled me from the car and pressed me against the back doors, slamming the driver's door shut before placing his hands on the car on both sides of me. He connected our lips quickly, and I wrapped both arms around him, tangling the hand that wasn't holding my jacket around his head, and pulling him towards me. I felt his tongue trace my lips, asking for permission, and I granted it to him, moaning softly when our tongues made contact. After a minute of this, we pulled away, our foreheads resting together and our breathing slightly heavy.

"That was a proper hello kiss." Troy told me, kissing my forehead and grabbing my free hand. "Now lets go see our friends."

When we entered Brad's house, we were hit immediately by the loud music. We could see a couple making their way upstairs, a couple pressed up against the stairs, and some cringy noises coming from the under the stairs cupboard. One glance into the living room showed that everyone was dancing, with the majority of West High girls grinding against some poor West High blokes. We walked straight through into the kitchen, and saw Brad straight away. He was talking to Elliott in the corner of the kitchen over a beer. Quickly, I turned to Troy.

"Will you drink a beer bottle and fill it with water for me?" I asked, and he nodded, squeezing my hand. "Just make sure you don't get seen." I grinned, and he pulled me towards the kitchen in reply.

"Brad, Elliott, my men!" His voice came above the music, and I grinned. The two guys turned to us and smiles filled their faces immediately.

"Troy, Gabs!" They both called, and I giggled as Brad swept Troy up in a man hug, and Elliott pulled me in for a hug.

"Where are Hannah and Kaycee?" I asked, and Elliott shrugged.

"Last I saw Kaycee she was in the back yard."

"What about Hannah?" I asked, confused, and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"We're fighting." He looked down, and I groaned, annoyed.

"Why do you guys fight? You've been together for four years, you know you're perfect together."

Elliott's facial expression turned defensive as he glared at me. "And you and Troy have been together how long and haven't told pretty much anyone?"

I stepped back, hurt. "You know that's different, Ell. You know why we can't say anything!" Troy and Brad turned to the sound of my raised voice and cut in quickly.

"What's going on?" Troy asked, moving between us and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." Elliott mumbled, and he looked up to stare into my eyes. "I'm sorry Gabs, it's purely stress."

"It's fine." I mumbled, moving forward and hugging him tightly. He bent down to my level and I turned to face his ear. "You'll be okay, Ell." I whispered before releasing him. He nodded, and I kissed Troy on the cheek, hugging Brad before walking out of the kitchen, pulling my jacket on. I walked into the back yard, listening to the music become dull and glancing around the seemingly deserted garden. With a second glance, I noticed two figures on a bench at the bottom of the garden. I walked towards the girls I recognised, and as I drew closer I heard sobbing. "Kaycee? Hannah?" I asked, and they turned, Kaycee shooting me a sad smile and Hannah grinning a watery one. "What's wrong with my girls?" I asked quickly, and Kaycee glanced over to Hannah as she shrugged.

"It's complicated." Hannah told me, glancing down. I walked over to the bench and sat on her other side, watching her face as she found the 'tell me' I didn't need to say. "Me and Elliott are in a rough patch." She began, fresh tears appearing in her eyes. "He's not around me as much, doesn't make an effort to come see me, and is generally distant." She told me, and I frowned, confused and not understanding.

"I'm sure it's a phase." I assured her, and she shook her head.

"I think I don't love him anymore." She whispered, and I sighed.

"Oh, Han." I pulled her and Kaycee into a hug, holding the crying girl and my best friend at West High. We stayed that was for a few minutes, listening to the pulsing yet diluted music, and feeling the cool Alberquque air hit our skin.

Hannah pulled away after a few minutes, wiping her tears away and turning to me. "So what's new with you?" She asked, and I hesitated, not sure whether to mention the baby in my stomach.

"Yeah." Kaycee grinned. "We haven't seen you in forever. How are you doing? And Troy? And how are the famous Tay and Shar?"

I rolled my eyes at Kaycee and she giggled alongside Hannah. "I'm okay, still fed up of the fucking family fight. It's ridiculous!" The girls nodded in agreement, and I chose my next words carefully. "Troy's fine… He's been really pushed into basketball lately, so he's glad to be here tonight, and Tay and Shar…" I sighed, wishing I was as good a best friend as they were to me. "They're mad at me."

A silence came over the group. "Why?" Kaycee asked. "It's not cause of us, is it?" Hannah's eyes widened, and she glanced at me.

"No!" I reassured them, and they still looked doubtful. "They feel that they haven't seen me recently, and they don't think we're close anymore, which is horrible. I'm seeing them tomorrow at the mall, but I've really kept horrible secrets from them, and it's affecting us."

"It'll be okay." Kaycee smiled. "You're strong enough to get through this."

"I damn hope so." I muttered, looking up at the brightly lit house.

* * *

About an hour later, we returned to the house. I split from Kaycee and Hannah when they went to get a drink, and when I glanced around the house, noticing the clock and sighing when I realised it was only 10.30pm. I was about to go and grab a seat somewhere when I noticed my Troy dancing to the heavy dance music with a beer bottle in his hand. I shook my head, beginning to grin when I saw him dancing with Brad and Elliott, and I made my way over to him.

When I reached him I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned, grinning once he saw me and leaning down to my level, pulling me into a kiss and wrapping one hand around my waist, the other in my hair. I grinned when I tasted the beer in his mouth, and matched his actions, moaning lightly into his mouth and feeling him grinning at the light vibrations on his lips. He pulled away for a minute and leant over to Brad and Elliott, shouting something before pulling me from the mass of sweaty bodies in the living room. He pulled me into the kitchen and placed his beer bottle on the side before pressing me against the kitchen side. He didn't kiss me, but one glance in his stormy blue eyes had me pulling him to me. Our lips connected viciously, and he grabbed my hips, pushing me against the side and letting me reach my arms around his neck, pulling him flush against my body. He pressed his hips against me, and I felt his arousal, grinning when I realised it.

"You're way too sexual nowadays." I murmured against his lips and he smirked.

"Says the one who usually starts it." He smirked back at me. I shrugged, letting him pull away and rest our foreheads together. "I love you." His voice suddenly changed, and became strong and passionate. I could also swear he choked, his voice breaking.

"I love you too." I told him, closing my eyes and pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Troy whispered. "I want to hold you, and Brad said we're welcome to stay in the locked guest room, and he gave me the key."

I nodded. "Lets go wildcat."


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in Brad's spare room with my boyfriend is always fun. Don't get me wrong, we didn't have sex, (well, obviously we did and now we're in this mess) but I always love waking up to his sleeping form. He's cute when he sleeps, he gets his hair tangled and in his eyes, and he breathes quite heavily.

I glanced at the time, seeing it was nine thirty, and shook Troy gently. "Troy." I whispered, and his blue eyes opened sleepily. "It's nine thirty, baby." I murmured, and his eyes shot open.

"Shit, I'm working at eleven!" Troy worked as a waiter on Saturdays, saving for a college fund.

"I'll drop you off at home." I told him, and he nodded, kissing my forehead before rolling out of bed and pulling on his shoes. I grabbed my bag, car keys, phone and slipped into my shoes whilst he laced up his converse. We both linked hands and walked out of the room, but not before making the bed. I knocked on Brad's bedroom door before exiting, and when he opened it (with just boxers on) I kissed his cheek, thanking him for the night and the room. He just grinned and told me 'I know.'

When Troy and I were accomplishing the twenty mile ride back to his house, he was completely silent. When we passed the ten mile mark, I decided to speak. "Are you alright, babe?"

"I'm fine." He replied softly.

"You're never usually this quiet." I mirrored his tone.

"Just wondering about our baby." The words sent flutters in my stomach. 'our baby'.

"We'll be okay." I told him, and he nodded. "Did you tell Brad or Elliott?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I thought we'd best discuss who needs to be told." He said, and I nodded.

"Sharpay and Taylor know. Cal doesn't know yet, and neither does anyone in my family." I told him. "No one else has been told by me."

"Shall we wait for a few weeks to tell them?" Troy asked, and I nodded.

"I think it'd be best." We lapsed into another silence and I groaned. "I can't deal with silence at the moment, Troy!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"About what?" I asked, and he shot me a 'duh' look.

"Being a parent?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah."

This time, when it went into silence I didn't stop it. I was feeling nervous now.

* * *

After I'd dropped Troy off I went home and showered before getting changed. I was going to spend the day with Taylor and Sharpay to make up for lost time, and I was refusing to be late. We'd agreed on meeting at 12pm at the mall, and I got at Taylor's house to pick her up at 11.45am, and she genuinely seemed happy to see me outside East High. We arrived at the mall at 12pm, and as we walked into the mall (which was busy due to it being a Saturday) we spotted Sharpay Evans sat at a Starbucks and drinking a decaf skinny iced mocha whilst laughing at her phone.

"Shar!" I called, and she glanced from her phone and to me, grinning.

"Hello stranger!" She greeted jokingly, and I smiled widely, ignoring the hurt that bubbled through me.

"You ready for shopping?" I asked, taking a seat at the table she was relaxing at and watching Taylor as she sat down in her chair with a sigh.

"I was born ready, in case you're forgetting, Gabs?" She winked at me, and I smirked.

"Everyone in Alberquque knows that you were born with your shopping fetish, Shar." Taylor commented, and I snorted at Sharpay's fake offended face.

"Harsh words, bitch." Sharpay replied, and we all laughed. "Wait for me to finish this and we'll go shopping. I need me more pink." At her words, Taylor and I exchanged glances, thinking about Sharpay's giant walk in closet that was actually another room attached onto hers. All you could see when you walked in was pink, apart from the small section of varied colours that Taylor and I had forced Sharpay to buy.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Sharpay finished her drink and got up, announcing that she was ready for a challenge, and pulling us from our seats. We went straight into a shop I didn't know well, and I watched as Sharpay and Taylor got into a discussion about Junior Homecoming dance, which was in two months. Taylor had recently forced me and Sharpay to sign up to the homecoming committee, and Sharpay was currently expressing her opinions on colour choices. I grinned, turning to look at summer dresses whilst listing to my best friends.

"Hey Gabs!" I turned back to them, and Sharpay was beckoning me. Sighing, I grabbed a flowered dress that I had my eye on, checking that it was my size before trudging towards the blonde bombshell that was Sharpay Evans.

"Yeah, Shar?"

"What do you think of this dress? And I approve of the dress you're holding."

Grinning at her approval, I looked at the item she was showing me, and gasped. She was holding a beautiful dress that would come to mid-thigh on her and was skin tight with thin straps. The style wasn't shocking, it was the colour. Sharpay Evans had picked a hot red dress by herself. And she'd most likely look incredible in it. "Shar, that is going to look great on you!" I gasped, and she snorted.

"It's for you, dumbass." She smirked, and I giggled. "I would look great in it, but you'll look even better." She smiled at me, and I blushed, not expecting the comment from the self confident girl.

"Thanks Shar." I stepped forwards, hugging her, and pulling Taylor towards us as well. "I'm so sorry I've been so distant, but everything is going to make sense soon, I promise." I whispered to them, and the two girls squeezed me tighter.

"We love you regardless, Gabby." Taylor told me, and I wiped a tear away as I stepped back, wishing that they would still feel that way when they found out about Troy.

* * *

**Short but sweet! Not sure when I'll update next, so review and tell me what you think! I accept constructive ****criticism as long as it isn't getting personal!**

**Love you all! **

**Danni xox**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into school late the Monday after Brad's party. I'd gone to the doctors and had an ultrasound, all at the persistence of Sharpay. She was keeping on at me about how I ought to get the baby checked to make sure everything was okay, and I'd ditched first period to take her advice. Grinning at the memory of my ten week old baby on a screen, I walked up to the office.

"Gabriella Montez, signing in?" I asked, and the lady behind the counter grinned at me.

"Good Morning Gabriella." She smiled, and I nodded, smiling slightly. "Reason for being late?" She asked, and I grinned sweetly.

"Had a doctors appointment." I made a face and she smiled sympathetically.

"I hate those." She shrugged, giving me a late pass. I nodded, holding up the slip of paper.

"Thanks for this." I smiled, and she shrugged, looking down to focus on her work again as I left the reception area.

Walking down the corridors of East High was hard anyway, due to the Bolton/Montez war, but it was even more difficult for me knowing I had a Bolton-Montez baby ultrasound in my bag. Glares came at me from Connor Bolton's friends, but about five seconds behind them was a glare from Elizabeth Bolton that didn't quite reach her eyes. Smiling quietly to myself, I approached Sharpay at her locker.

"Did you do it?" Sharpay asked quietly. I nodded, and a sigh of relief blew from her mouth. "Is everything okay with mini Montez?" She asked worriedly, and I grinned.

"Everything's fine, Shar. Just been given some vitamins due to my age." Silence came over us as Sharpay placed some books in her locker and shut it softly as she bought her eyes to meet mine.

"You know that whoever the father is I won't judge you, right?" She pleaded to me with her eyes, and I suddenly felt as if I should have the word 'traitor' tattooed onto my forehead. I shouldn't be hiding a two year relationship from my family and best friends. I smiled softly as I remembered why I'd been keeping my Bolton a secret. I couldn't lose anyone. I didn't want to lose Troy, Sharpay, Taylor or my family.

"I know, Shar." I whispered softly, and she grinned in a joking way.

"Even if the fathers a Bolton." She giggled, bursting into laughter, and I forced myself to laugh in response. Memories flashed through my head of Troy and I sneaking around. Everything went through my mind, including the tattoo he currently had, the Chinese character for 'Forbidden' over his heart.

"Funny, Shar." I responded quickly, linking my arm through hers. "Now lets get to English."

* * *

**Short but sweet I hope... thanks for reading, leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

**Danielle xox**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was still trying to figure out how to tell Troy I'd gone to the ultrasound without him. I didn't want to upset him, yet I was sure he'd want to see the baby. I was deciding as I pulled my car into a parking space in East High, and in a moment of sheer irony, I watched my boyfriend pull up opposite my car. Our eyes met, and he grinned cheekily, winking at me before glaring playfully and jumping from his car. Taking his lead, I grabbed my bag and got out of my car, practically running as I slammed the door excitedly. Glancing around at the half empty parking lot, I was glad I'd arrived early.

"Bolton, why the hell are you parking so close to my car?" I said in a teasing voice. He shrugged.

"Didn't care." He grinned, walking up to me.

"I missed you." I told him, glancing over his shoulder to ensure no one was there.

"Me too." He told me. "How's the little one?"

I grinned at the blush that seemed to radiate beneath his cheeks when he referenced our baby.

"Doing okay."

"And hows the mother?"

"She's fine." I replied, smiling widely. "How's daddy?"

"He's okay."

A comfortable silence passed over us. "How's everything going?" I asked quietly. "You seemed stressed after we left Brad's."

"It's nothing." He muttered, obviously uncomfortable.

"Tell me Troy. Just spit it out."

"I wish we could let everyone know."

My smile dropped from my face. "Troy…"

"I know." I watched as he scowled and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't start." I pleaded with him, and he scoffed.

"I'm sorry I want everyone to know."

"Not know, Troy. This isn't fair to start this now."

"It's as fair as anywhere." He spat. "You're having my baby, Gabriella. Surely when the baby comes out with the Bolton eyes it'd be a little obvious."

"I'm not ready, Troy!" I pleaded again, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Then you'll never be ready. I can't handle not being with you anymore, Gabriella. You're mine and you have been for two years. We're having a baby together and in nine months, there is no way in hell we'll be a secret. We may as well tell everyone now."

"let me consider it."

"Decide now." He hissed, and I opened my mouth with no answer. "Exactly." He shook his head angrily. "For someone who claims to love me, they sure as hell don't want anyone knowing it."

"Don't you dare say that!" I hissed angrily.

"Say what?" A voice came behind me from the mouth of Taylor McKessie.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy and I jumped apart as I saw Sharpay and Taylor arrive. Our conversation, that had been so intimate, was interrupted, yet again.

"Say what?" Taylor repeated, and I thought quickly before replying.

"Bolton got pissed the other day and asked for a quick shag."

Troy caught on quickly, and I thanked whoever had led me to him for giving him such quick thinking. "Only because I know you're willing for anyone."

"Well, Bolton, if you wanted to have a one night stand with someone, don't try someone who fucking hates you!" I replied.

"Well I apologise, Montez, if I got so drunk that I actually found you attractive for a mere minute. I promise you, it won't happen again." I glared at him, and he smirked at me.

"Bolton, leave her the fuck alone." Sharpay said scathingly, crossing her arms as he faced her. Taylor just glared at him.

"Why should I, Barbie?" He asked, and he watched as she desperately tried to keep my secret that he already knew. Taylor let out a quick breath.

"Because she's pregnant!" Taylor blurted, and Sharpay and I turned to her, glaring. "Sorry." Taylor said, shocked. "I don't know why I said that." I scrunched up my eyebrows at her as she shrugged at me helplessly. I didn't have a clue why she was so loose tongued, but at least she'd let it slip to someone who knew.

"Ooh." Troy turned to me, and I glared at him.

"Shut. Up. Bolton." I punctuated each word carefully. Starting to walk away, I heard him snigger.

"Who got you pregnant, Montez? I want to know so I warn them about your STD's and give them warning to leave the country. No one would want a baby with you." I turned back, and walked over to him, using all my energy to slap him across the face. I knew it was a game, I knew it was an act, but it didn't stop that comment from hurting. He clutched his cheek and stared at me in horror. I knew he wasn't acting when I saw him swallow and his eyes got slightly watery.

"Too far, Wildcat." I whispered, turning and running into school.

* * *

The only time I knew that Sharpay and Taylor could question me was break time, and before they could I ran away to the secret science club garden. I had been waiting there for almost ten minutes when Troy arrived, a slight bruise on his cheek from my slap earlier. He saw me, sat alone and curled up on the floor, my knees pressed to my cheeks, and I heard him let a gasp out. "Gabby…" I flinched as he spoke my name, and he looked down. He took a step forward and I shook my head slightly. He frowned. "What's wrong?" He said softly. I stood up quickly, walking out onto the roof and staring out over school.

I heard his footsteps before I saw him. Turning, I glared at him. "No one would want a baby with you?" I asked, accusation in my tone. He shrugged.

"It was the first thing I thought of." He told me, and I scoffed.

"You should of left it!" I told him, raising my voice slightly and brushing past him as I walked inside. He reached out to touch me, his face hardening when I flinched away.

"You're the one who doesn't want anyone to find out!" He told me, his voice getting louder. "I don't give a shit if anyone finds out!" He continued, and I looked away. "I _want _to tell my parents and my family, but you don't want to even let your best friends know!" I looked away again. "I _want _to let everyone know you're mine, Gabriella Anne Maria Montez. I don't give a fuck who knows it and you don't even want to tell one measly person."

"That isn't an excuse for taking the piss out of my baby!" I screamed at him. "Hell- your baby! You can't do that!"

"You told me to treat you like shit, that's what I'm fucking doing! Can I not do anything fucking right?!"

"I guess not."

"Then why are you even here, Montez?"

I flinched at the use of my surname. Silently, I walked over to my handbag, bringing out a picture and throwing it towards him. I watched as he stared at the ultrasound of our ten-week-old baby, and walked away. I didn't even get three steps away before he pulled me back. I felt my back against one of the pillars holding the roof up, and his lips crushed mine before I could say another word. He lifted me up slightly, and I threw my arms around his neck, attaching my legs around his waist. He forced my mouth open and our tongues connected, duelling as if it was all or nothing, which in some ways, it was.

After a minute or so, we pulled away, and my eyes fluttered open, staring into his sea blue Bolton eyes as he lowered me back to standing. "I love you, Gabriella." He choked out, his breathing ragged and tears in his eyes. His hands were clutching my waist and our foreheads touched.

"I love you too, Troy." I told him. "And our baby." He kissed me again, softly, before pulling away and crouching down, the same level as my slightly swollen belly. He kissed it tenderly before leaning forward to whisper.

"I love you baby Bolton-Montez." He said softly. "Me and mommy may fight, but we love each other, and I've got the tattoo to prove it." With another kiss, he returned up to my face, kissing my lips again slowly and softly. I reached up my right hand, grazing the spot where I knew the black ink lay and feeling his heartbeat at the same time.

"Fuck." A voice came from the stairs, and we turned at the same time, the same scared expression on our faces, and our hands clasped together tightly. I looked at the two bodies stood on the stairs, their mouths open in utter shock, and swore lightly as my best friends started to shake their heads. I saw Sharpay do a once- over on our position, and watched her eyes slit as she saw me pressed up against a pillar, being held there by the man I was supposed to hate. She noticed everything, down to the way I clutched the side of his body, on one particular area, and the ultrasound in his hands. In the background, the school bell rang, signalling that break was over.

"Shar, Tay…" Troy moved out the way quickly as I pushed away from the pillar and towards the two girls I called my sisters. They stepped away from me, and as I stood still Taylor took a step forward.

"All this time? All this time when we were forcing Johnny to attempt to ask you out? When we begged to be trusted with the secret of whose baby you're carrying?" She shook her head. "You never thought once to trust us with the news that it's your worst _fucking _enemy?!"

"How can you be so stupid, Gabriella?!" Sharpay burst out. "How can you, the smartest girl I know next to Taylor, be stupid to trust that he actually _loves _you?"

"Sharpay, don't you doubt for one second that I don't love her." Troy began, and Sharpay scoffed.

"So all that fighting was fake then?" She asked, disbelieving. "All those mean comments?" She took a step forward. "How are you going to tell Callum, Gabriella? How are you going to look him in the eye and tell him that you slept with his worst enemy?"

Unable to contain the threatening tears anymore, I ran past them and down the stairs. I ran through the now empty halls, hearing Troy shouting behind me, but I didn't stop until I was outside and in my car. I pulled out of the car park and drove dangerously down the roads on the way home. I was crying when I finally reached home, Sharpay and Taylor's words hung in my ears, telling me how stupid I was all over again. Telling me I was stupid for believing he ever loved me.

I reached over to grab my bag from the passenger seat, before realising I'd left it in the rooftop garden. Wiping the tears away and trying to gain back control of my breathing, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and fished out my blackberry. I had seventeen missed calls, and five texts. Two of the texts were off Sharpay, asking where I was, and the same went for Taylor. The last was off Troy, who was saved as 'Trey', and it read '_I know you're upset and I'll leave you to calm down, but I'll call into your house on the way home. Love you xox'. _All of the calls were from Troy.

I pulled my car keys from the ignition and placed the connecting string around my neck. I got out, slamming the door and locking the car. I walked over to the house and unlocked the door quickly, slamming it behind me and sliding down the door, finally letting the sobs overtake me.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed inside my room for the rest of the day, my only friends a pot of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and some sad movies. I sat in the same position until 2.45pm, and got up once I realised that Jay and Callum would be home soon. I got up slowly from my bed, walking over to the door and letting my body wake up from its frozen state. I rushed downstairs, placing the empty carton of ice cream in the bottom of the trashcan and washing the spoon before rushing back upstairs. Upstairs, I cleaned any sign of ice cream and tears away from my face, redoing some makeup so I didn't appear to be any different than normal. Sitting back on the bed and laying underneath the covers, I sighed, closing my eyes.

As I could feel myself drifting out of consciousness, I heard a tap on the balcony door. Groaning slightly, I glanced at the time and noticed it was 3.10pm. I looked at the balony was greeted with the sight of Troy Bolton, soaking from the rain I hadn't even known was falling. I threw my blankets off, rushing over to the door and helping him push the doors from his way.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, and grabbing onto my shoulders, he forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Troy." I mumbled. He still looked over me with panic filled eyes.

"The baby?"

"He's fine, Troy." I raised my voice slightly, and stared at him dead in the eyes. His tensed shoulders relaxed and he nodded. I noticed his clothes once again, and was shocked at how thoughtless I was being. "Shit, you're soaking!" I said aloud, rushing over to my wardrobe quickly and passing him a t-shirt that he'd left here some time before. He saw the shirt in my hands and pulled of the blue one he was currently wearing. He walked over to my radiator, hanging the shirt over the warm metal.

"Thank you." He told me gratefully, walking over and taking the shirt from my hands before slipping it over his body. Reaching out gently, I brushed my hands over his stomach muscles, and he tensed at the contact. We both looked up at each other carefully, and as soon as our eyes connected, the urge to feel him, to just _be _with him, filled me. He leaned forward quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him before connecting our lips in one fluid motion. The craving for him intensified as he forced my lips open with his own, and connected our tongues. His arms clung onto my waist and I reached up, wrapping one arm around his neck and running the other through his hair.

"You need a hair cut." I murmured against his lips, smiling slightly as his chuckle was lost into the next kiss. He pulled me towards him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me away from my wardrobe and lowered me onto my bed. He lay over me as I rested my head onto the pillows. He kissed my neck, and I let out a low moan as he smirked against my neck. Hovering over my stomach, I giggled, and he pulled away, smiling at me.

"What?" He asked, and I shook my head slightly. He pushed himself away from me and collapsed next to me on the bed. I stared at him, with his wet hair and blue eyes that I loved, despite the family they belonged to.

"What happened the rest of today then?" I sighed, and he looked away. I reached over and nudged him, and he turned to me, sighing.

"Well the good news is that they haven't told the school." He said quietly. "The bad news is that they spent the entire day with the cheerleading squad, Callum and Johnny, and you know how they can be." I sighed, closing my eyes slightly, and I felt his rough hand brush my cheek. Turning towards him, I let our eyes make contact. "It'll be okay." He promised. I smiled.

"I love you." I told him, and he smiled slightly, reaching over and brushing a stray curl behind my ear.

"I love you too." He replied, "And our baby." I giggled again, and smiling, he leant over to kiss me.

He was an inch away when the door slammed open. Silently cursing the fact that we'd both forgotten the lock, we both jumped up off my bed and stared at the open door that was revealing my incredibly angry father and my mother.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabriella… is this true?" My father asked, standing next to my mother, who was staring down at the floor with a look of disbelief. In this light, it almost looked as if she was _smiling_… "We both came home from work as soon as Callum called, telling us you'd left school early, and this is what we find." I still stayed completely silent. "Is it true?!" My dad roared, and I flinched.

I turned, staring at Troy, panicked. He nodded slightly to me. "It's one hundred and ten percent true Mr Montez." He told him, standing proud and pulling me lightly to him. Finally receiving the contact I needed, I wrapped my arms around his body, pulling myself closer to him and trying to prevent a few of my tears from getting loose.

"How long?" My dad asked, and I could hear that he was gritting his teeth. I didn't answer, and I felt Troy's arms wrap around me as he tensed. "How long, Gabriella Anne Maria!" My dad raised his voice and I turned, staring at him through my bleary eyes.

"Two years and five months!" I spat, letting tears fall from my eyes. Troy held me as I refused to let my dad see me cry, and whispered words of encouragement in my ear.

I watched my dad stomp away and slam a nearby door. With a smile that communicated her love towards me, I watched my mother wink at me before following him. I heard her open the door, shutting it with a cry of "Calm down, Greg!" before the house filled with shouts. I heard footsteps outside the bedroom door, and looked as I saw Callum staring in, in shock. As he saw me his eyes narrowed, and he glared at Troy.

"I thought twins shared everything?" he asked bitterly. "I guess that doesn't apply to us anymore." He turned, walking away. "Sharpay and Taylor don't want to see you anymore." He shouted over his shoulder. I turned again, and Troy pulled me close, once again murmuring words that I didn't care about hearing, but I wished were true. He released me carefully, guiding me to sit on my bed before going over to the door and shutting it.

"I'm going to need to leave in a bit." He told me, crouching in front of me. "I need to talk to my parents, Elizabeth and Connor." I nodded carefully, and he leaned his head onto my knees. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?" He asked, and I nodded once more, my eyes shut to hide the tears. "Call me." He ordered, his voice strong, but I heard a slight break. He kissed my forehead, and I heard the balcony doors open and shut before I knew he was gone. As soon as he'd left, I let the tears out once more, collapsing onto my bed and sobbing my heart out, again.

* * *

Three hours went with not a word being spoken. Jay still had no idea with what was going on, as he was at his girlfriends house. Callum was listening to heavy rock music and my father was silent, so I had no idea where he was, whilst I heard my mum preparing dinner.

"Callum, Gabriella! Dinner!" I suddenly heard a voice call, and I shut my eyes, praying for a moment. I carefully pushed myself off my bed, before heading downstairs, and I was greeted with an empty table. I sat down at my usual place, and watched as Callum entered. He sat as far away as possible, and as I tried to speak, to apologise, I found my throat was too dry to even say a word. After a minute of silence, my father entered, and took a seat next to Callum, on the end of the table, also avoiding me. I heard my mother enter and I watched as she sat next to me, taking my hand under the table and shooting me a reassuring look.

In complete silence, we started to put food onto our plates. I stared around the table, and watched as my family all stared down, apart from my mother. "Please can you pass the salad, Dad?" I asked hopefully. It was almost as if the room had been put on pause. Everybody froze suddenly, waiting for dad's answer. As if I didn't even exist, he suddenly jolted back to life, continuing what he was doing like no one had spoken. "Unbelievable." I shook my head.

"Gabriella-" My mum started, but I held a hand up to stop her.

"It's not like I've killed someone." I said, louder, and I stood up, watching my dad look up at me with a cold glare. "I haven't exactly married him."

"You have disgraced this family, Gabriella Anne-" He started.

"I love him!" I shouted suddenly, watching my mum and Callum flinch. "I've been in love with him for almost three years, Dad! It's not my war, it's yours! I've been dragged into your childish spat and I'm sick of it!" He looked at me, shocked that I was standing up for myself. "I'm pregnant, Dad. With your first grandchild. You shouldn't care whose it is, you should just care about looking after it! Talk to Jack Bolton about your issues, cause I'm not involved in them anymore." When he didn't answer, I scoffed. "And give me a hint when you're back to liking me, won't you, so I don't stress the baby out and lose it." I turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Gabriella!" I turned around and my mum was smiling at me. "I'm glad that you love him." I smiled, looking down and blushing. "I hope I can meet him properly soon." I smiled at her.

"I would love for you to." I replied, and she smiled widely. "I'll figure something out."

"Thank you. And I'm glad you're happy." My mum told me before pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead softly.


	11. Chapter 11

I went into school next day with my head held high, holding hands with Troy Bolton. We ignored the school's shocked glances and walked straight to my locker, which was the closest to the school entrance. The moment my locker was open, Troy leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, and I nodded, hoping he wasn't going to break my heart with the next sentence.

"Yeah, I love you too." I stared into his eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable and his eyes softened.

"It's not that." He sighed. "I'm not breaking up with you." I sighed with relief, and he shook his head, kissing my forehead awkwardly, aware of the stares. "My mum wants to meet your mum tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, nervous, and he smiled.

"She wants to meet her, and you. She hates this 'war', and wants rid of it. Frankly, she's happy you're a Montez." My expression turned into one of shock and Troy nodded, shrugging. "She's a weird one, Lucille Bolton."

"My mum wants to meet you too." I told him, and he smiled.

"Maybe we can arrange for them to meet tomorrow?" He suggested, and I grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" I joked, and he laughed softly.

"We'll call them at lunch time, when we're in the rooftop garden." He told me, and I nodded, glad that I was now with him in public. We leaned forward, and just before our lips were about to touch, I heard a shout.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister, Bolton!" I heard Jay yell, and I turned to him, cursing myself for not being able to talk to him last night.

"Jay…" I began, and he ignored me, seething with rage.

"Shut up, Gabriella, now is not the time for you to be a good person."

"She's dating him, Jay." I heard Callum say behind me, and we all whipped around towards the sound of his voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Cal. That shit isn't funny." Jay spat. "Like she'd ever date a piece of shit like him."

"It's true." I whispered, and Jay turned on me, going red with his anger.

"What did you just say?"

"We're dating, we have been for a two years and five months. I'm having his baby too, which you would know about if you were home last night."

"WHAT?" Jay roared with anger, and I took a step back, feeling Troy wrap his arm around my waist and pull me behind him carefully.

"Leave them alone, Montez!" another voice cut in, and I groaned at what was seemingly a family reunion. As I turned, I saw Elizabeth Bolton and Connor Bolton with crossed arms. Connor stormed forwards, and pointed in Jay's face. "You have no right to judge them." He hissed, and I smiled softly at the tolerance that Connor was showing. He turned to me. "I'm not saying I agree with the relationship, because frankly I've been raised to think your family are pieces of shit, and it's going to take time to change that mindset. But if Troy thinks you're okay, I trust him because he's a good judge of character, and my brother."

"Fair point, and same back to you." I grinned at him, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Connor looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "You all should be fucking embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with a couple, no matter who they are." He looked over Jays shoulder at Callum. "She's your twin, you should at least give them a chance." He glanced back at Jay before walking away, shaking his head in disgust. "For someone who believes in family values, yours are shit."

I grinned as the oldest Bolton pushed through the crowd and left Jay in shock, and Callum staring at the floor. "I think you've all seen enough." Troy called, and I linked my hand through his as the crowd dispersed. I watched Jay storm off, knowing he felt embarrassed, humiliated and betrayed. I looked over to Callum, and he looked up, tears filling his eyes that were the exact shade of mine. I could tell he was begging for forgiveness, and held out my arms to him. He glanced at my open arms, and I held a breath at his reaction. He hadn't made any move towards me, and my eyes started to burn at the rejection of my best friend since birth. Suddenly, he was clinging onto me, sobbing on me and telling me how sorry he was repeatedly.

"I forgive you, Cal." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I owe you an explanation, and I can't believe I treated my own twin like that!" He cried into my shoulder, and I held him.

"It's going to be okay, Cal."

* * *

By the time it got to lunch, my day was already weird. I couldn't sit with Taylor and Sharpay, because I didn't know if they'd changed their minds since yesterday. Callum was sitting with Johnny and refusing to talk about me, Connor was acting as if it was completely normal, Jay was only on slight speaking terms with me due to his girlfriend, Mel, and Elizabeth Bolton spent break time asking me questions and ensuring that she was on the fast track for friendship.

I walked to the rooftop garden alone, knowing that Troy would be there when I got there, and sure enough, when I climbed up the stairs, there he was. I ran to him immediately, and he caught me in his arms. "I love you." I rushed out, and he smiled at me, leaning down and placing a sweet chaste kiss onto my lips.

"I love you too." He replied, grinning. "I would go through treatment a thousand times worse for you." He kissed me again, and I sighed, pulling him over to sit on the bench with me.

"How have you been treated today then? And how did last night go?"

"Last night was fine… Dad kicked off, yelling about how I'd disgraced the family name and was too young to be a father in any case… He left for the pub after about half an hour though, so mom, Connor and Lizzie talked to me." He smiled at this, as if he was remembering something special to him. "Mom said that she was just upset I hadn't introduced you, and disappointed I didn't tell her I was involved with someone seriously, Connor was angry at first but calmed once I told him more about you, and Lizzie was happy. She said she's always respected you, and she's happy it's not Sharpay or a cheerleader."

"That's always good news." I smiled, and he nodded. "Lizzie's been talking to me today anyway and asking questions about me."

"She's like that. I think you two will be good friends." He smiled. "Today's been fine. I've have stares, but that's been all. How's everyone been with you?"

"You don't even want to know." I told him, shooting him an annoyed look. "I hate cheerleaders."

He laughed, leaning against the back of the bench and throwing his head back. I giggled at the sight, loving how carefree he looked, and free of secrets. "Why?" He got out between laughter, and I shrugged, grinning.

"They're really bitchy."

This set off new laughter, and remarks such as, "You think I don't know?" and "That's why I avoid them!". After a few minutes, he calmed down and pulled me to him, holding me in his arms. I looked up at his face and smiled at the grin still on his lips.

"I'm so glad it's you I'm with." I told him truthfully. "We may have been forced to hate each other, but I'm so glad we ignored them and carried on. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with."

"Good." He murmured. "Cause you're mine. Now and forever." I nodded in agreement, and we relaxed on the bench, holding each other and closing our eyes, wishing the world away for a bit. Suddenly, Troy jumped up, pulling me up with him. "We have to call our moms." He told me, and I nodded, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He did the same, and we each dialled on the count of three.

"Hello, Dr Maria Montez, how may I help you?" My mom picked up on the third ring.

"Hey mom, it's Gabby." I said, and I heard her gasp.

"Is everything okay? Is school okay, are Callum and Jay being good to you? What about the Boltons, are they being okay? Is Troy dealing with-"

"Mom, we're fine!" I cut her off before she could ramble more. "Elizabeth Bolton is fine with me, Callums begged for forgiveness, Jay's talking to me slightly due to Mel telling him to, and I quote, 'grow a pair' and Connors being tolerable towards us. Troy is fine, he's here now, which leads to why I'm calling."

"Yes, sure, what's up?"

"Would you consider having lunch tomorrow with me, Troy and his mom?" I asked quickly, and all I heard was silence on the other end. Cursing myself for being so blunt, I sighed. "Mom?"

"Sure." Her reply came. I did a double take at the phone.

"Seriously?" I asked, and I heard her laugh.

"Of course. I'll book into that cute little café we go to usually after a shopping trip, so tell Lucille to meet us at 1pm in 'The Barrelhouse'."

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabby, stay strong!" She called, and I hung up, making the okay sign at Troy, who was discussing with his mom. After a few words were said, Troy showed me a thumbs up, and mouthed 'where?'. I whispered the time and place to him and he repeated these to his mother before hanging up.

"Looks like tomorrow we're meeting the mothers." He grinned, leaning in and capturing my lips in a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in a café in Alberquque with my mum, waiting for Troy and Lucille. I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, given that my mother was the reason for the feud, but I was improvising. At the moment, Jay was talking to me only because of his girlfriend, Mel. She'd threatened him, saying that if he didn't 'grow a pair' then she was leaving, because that would mean he wasn't the man she thought he was. I also had numerous texts from Elizabeth, as she was also excited at the feud being over, because she had a crush on Johnny (Callum's best mate who liked me for a short while) dating back into primary school.

"Hey." I heard a voice, and looking up I saw Troy. I smiled, sighing, and got up to greet him. I almost froze when I saw the woman standing behind him, but relaxed when she smiled comfortingly.

"Mom, this is Troy, my boyfriend, and his mum Lucille Bolton." I introduced, and the two women shook hands and smiled at each other.

Troy took his cue. "Mom, this is Gabriella and her mum Maria Montez."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Maria." Lucille said, taking a seat. My mom smiled across the table.

"Same to you, Lucille." Troy and I took seats next to our parents, turning to observe the conversation. "I've been wanting to ask you for your opinion on this ridiculous argument for so long."

"Is it about you?" Lucille asked, and frowned. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. I was wondering, as Jack never fully explained."

"It's true that Jack and I dated." Mom started, and Troy and I shuddered. "But we had a bad break up. We became distant from each other, and more on a friendly basis. We had a mutual agreement to end it, and Greg was there for me. He was Jack's best friend up until about a month before we ended it. He stepped in and became a shoulder for me to cry on, and romance sparked out of it."

"Oh." Lucille nodded. "Well I'm glad I finally know."

"Can we get you drinks or food?" Mom asked, and Lucille smiled.

"As long as I end up paying, I'm fine." She grinned, and Troy exchanged a glance with me that said it all about the friendship being formed.

"I'm so glad I can finally meet you, Mrs Bolton." I smiled at Troy's mum. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long."

"Well it's good to know the reason for the smile on my son's face." Lucille smiled warmly. "And call me Lucille."

"Of course, thank you." I blushed and she nudged Troy.

"Don't let this one go, son, you hear me?" She sounded stern, and Troy nodded, glancing at me with a loving expression I knew all too well. "I don't care what your father says, I run the Bolton household."

"Same for us, Gabby." My mum raised an eyebrow at me. "I want you to be happy, and your father will learn to accept this."

"We're already doing well on the sibling front." I told her, and she tilted her head, which I took for a cue to continue. "Callum's started talking to Troy a little easier, Elizabeth is already like a little sister, Connor is tolerant, and it's pretty much the same for Jay."

"They're so alike they don't get on." Lucille murmured. That's what their maths teacher told me once."

"She said the same to me!" My mum grinned, and the two mothers started engaging in a conversation about the funny things their eldest children did.

"This is going well." Troy whispered to me.

"Don't jinx it." I joked, and he rolled his eyes jokingly at me.

"I'm not going to jinx it, I'm not going to let anything ruin this." He told me, and I blushed. He grinned at me softly before placing his hand upturned on the table and motioning for me to hold it. I reached up and linked our hands as he smiled and looked up at me, leaning across the table and staring into my eyes, letting me know he was speaking the truth. "I plan on marrying you one day, Gabriella, and I'm not going to let a stupid family disagreement get in the way of my feelings for you."

"Well said." My mum spoke, and I glanced at our mothers, watched Lucille's look of pride and my mum's of acceptance.

"You have our help now." Lucille smiled. "I think it's the start of something great."

"I think we should organise a family meal." My mum suggested, and the table went quiet. We all glanced around as the server came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked, glancing flirtatiously at Troy. My eyes narrowed, and I heard my mom smirk behind me before taking charge of the situation, just like a Montez should. She puffed up, and turned to eye the waitress with eyes like slits.

"I'll have a latte and a pecan pie, and my daughter and her boyfriend will have…" She trailed off, looking at the table and our linked hands. "What'd you like, guys?"

"I'll have a coke and a brownie." Troy said bluntly, not paying attention to the waitress, and I knew immediately that he had noticed what was happening and was participating in whatever this was that we were doing. "Do you want to share my brownie, Brie?" He asked innocently, and I bit back a smile.

"Only if you have ice cream, Wildcat." I told him, and he winked at me.

"Brownie with ice cream and two spoons it is, and she'll have an iced coffee." I looked away from my cheeky boyfriend to the server, noticing her blush as she scribbled down our order. Troy turned to his mother and smiled sweetly. "What would you like mother?" He asked, and his mom shook her head at him. I half expected her to tut before she spoke.

"I'll have a large black coffee and a shortbread." She smiled. "That's it."

With an embarrassed look, the server nodded, mumbling before turning and hurriedly walking to the kitchen. All of us, however, burst out laughing the moment she disappeared from sight.

"That was hilarious." Lucille giggled. "I don't understand why Montez' and Bolton's haven't done this before. We've got very similar senses of humour!"

"Definitely." My mom agreed enthusiastically. "This needs to happen more."

Troy looked across the table and winked, and he didn't have to speak for me to know that he was happy I'd gotten jealous. He loved shows of affection whenever we'd gone to Brad's, and I was happy I could give him more now we were 'out in the open'.

"We need to talk about this family meal thing." Lucille said, and the mood went serious.

"How about we discuss it over coffee, here at 12pm tomorrow?" Mom suggested, and Lucille grinned at the suggestion.

"That's perfect."

As we waited for our food to come, our moms chatted about anything and everything, but me and Troy just exchanged a look, both glad we were doing okay so far. As I felt his thumb brushing circles against my hand I knew that we'd be able to handle pretty much anything.


	13. Chapter 13

After the mother's meeting (which was on a Saturday) it all seemed to go to plan. Mom and Lucille Bolton had met up on the Sunday and arranged for a family meal at a local restaurant for Wednesday, deciding it would be best to tell the rest of the family that it was just a normal family meal out. Me and Troy however, hadn't been able to see me on the Sunday due to trying to deal with Chad. His best friend wasn't taking the news lightly that Troy hadn't mentioned he had a girlfriend, and was apparently feeling horrible for encouraging Troy to get drunk and hit on girls. It was now Monday, and I'd received a text from Sharpay saying that she'd pick me up for school.

"Gabriella!" My mom called up the stairs as I finished applying my lip gloss. I glanced at myself in the mirror, taking in my tight skinny black jeans and baggy cream woollen jumper to hide my slight baby bump.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs, slipping on my high top converse and grabbing my school handbag. I made my way downstairs slowly, gasping slightly as I saw my best blonde friend standing awkwardly in the doorway. Her toffee eyes met mine and she rushed towards me, pink heels and all as she burst into tears and threw her arms around me.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry for what I said, it was just a knee jerk reaction!" I was stuck in shock as I tried to process what was happening. "Please forgive me, I just want my best friend-"

"Sharpay." I cut her off finally and got my act together, pulling back and holding her shoulders. I frowned at the black mascara tears streaking down her face as softened my eyes. "I forgive you, okay?" She nodded, and I smiled softly at her. "I just want you to forgive me for lying to you. It was wrong, to lie all this time but I love him, and I just-"

It was her turn to cut me off as she wiped her tears. "I don't care what his last name is, if you've chosen him, he must be a decent guy." She told me, and I grinned. "Now lets get to East High so you can introduce me to East Highs hottie."

I'd completely forgotten that Taylor needed picking up too, so when we arrived at her house the panic set in.

"Shar, does Taylor hate me?" I asked, and Sharpay hesitated, thinking of the right words.

"She doesn't hate you, Gabby." She smiled softly. "You know Chad Danforth?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Troy's best friend."

"Well Tay's had a thing for him for ages, but she never told anyone." My mouth dropped open at the news, and Shar nodded, agreeing with my shock. "She told me on Friday, and she's more upset that you've got your boy and you make such a cute couple, yet she hasn't even been aloud to speak to Chad."

"That's ridiculous!" I forced from my mouth, imagining Taylor and Chad. Admittedly, they made an adorable couple. "They could of gone for it, I wouldn't mind!"

"She thought you would mind, that's the point." Sharpay smiled softly. "And no one knew, but I kinda like their friend Zeke." My mouth dropped again.

"Go for it." I ordered. "Please, just go for it." She nodded, and reached over, giving me a quick hug.

"I'm not saying this to sound harsh, but she was also upset that the reason we've been missing out on girl time is for a boyfriend." Sharpay murmured quietly. "It's not your fault." She said quickly, seeing my broken expression.

"I'm such a bitch." I said to myself, and Sharpay shook her head.

"No, you're in love. And we don't mind, it's fine." She ruffled my hair playfully. "I'll go get Taylor."

I waited in the car whilst Sharpay got Taylor, moving into the backseat and assuming that Taylor wouldn't get into the car if she saw me there. I felt incredibly guilty for stopping my best friends chances for romance, yet I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Suddenly, the passenger seat and main drivers door opened, and I watched as Taylor climbed into the seat I was sat in less than three minutes ago.

"So we've got all that drama stuff due in today, I bet it's all prepared from you." Taylor teased sarcastically and Sharpay snorted.

"More likely prepared from you, just like every other piece of homework." I watched as they slammed their doors shut and clicked in their belts before Sharpay set off driving.

"Taylor?" I asked, and I watched as she jumped so hard that she almost hit her head on the pink convertible's roof. She turned round, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"That is the crappiest way to greet your best friend." She told me, and I grinned at the use of 'best friend'.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked, and she sighed. I glanced over at Sharpay before replying, realising that the blonde had had her time, and Taylor needed a talk now.

"I'm not pissed off because he's a Bolton, Gabby." She sighed, staring out of the window. "I've liked Chad Danforth for years. He's so funny, and sweet, and he's just plain adorable. I've wanted to be with him for so long, yet this Bolton Montez war got in the way."

"What if I try to get you two on a blind date?" I asked desperately, and she laughed.

"Gabby, no matter what shit you pull I'll always love you. But if you want to do that, then that's fine with me."

I relaxed, grinning as I realised I had my best friends back.

We arrived at East High a little early, and I noticed Troy waiting outside of the school, sitting on the steps with a phone in his hand. Next to him was Elizabeth (Or 'Lizzie' now) and Chad Danforth. As Sharpay pulled up, I unclipped my belt and leant in between the two girls.

"I love you girls." I told them, and they laughed, pulling me into a three way hug.

"We love you too, but no more secrets, okay?" Taylor said sternly, and I held up my fingers in a brownie promise.

"I swear."

"Then go say hi to the people on the doorstep who clearly want you." Sharpay grinned, and I nodded, not needing to be told twice. I grabbed my bag, jumping from the car and noticing Elizabeth whisper to Troy and point at me. His eyes lit up as he broke away from his best friend and sister, walking to me with long strides and catching up almost immediately.

"Gabs." He breathed a sigh of relief when we met, throwing his arms around my waist in reply to my arms, which shot around his neck and clung to him. "I see no tears, how did it go?"

"They still like me." I whispered, happiness breaking through my voice. "They don't hate me!"

"How can anyone hate you?" Troy replied, and I giggled.

"How did it go with Chad?" I asked, and he smirked.

"He feels guilty for encouraging me to sleep with cheerleaders, he wants to meet you, and he has a crush on Taylor McKessie." He told me, and I grinned.

"Any chance of a blind date setting up, because a certain friend of mine likes a certain afroed basketball star?"

"No way." Troy laughed softly and pulled me tighter.

"And Sharpay with Zeke." I added on as a second thought, and he grinned.

"Anything for you my gorgeous Gabriella."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**sorry for the wait, but I do A Level work, have dance stuff going on and other stuff I shan't bother you with. **

**Enjoy, Danielle xox**

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice was smooth yet slightly nervous as he leant against my locker. It had been yesterday that I'd had me reunion with Sharpay and Taylor, and I was hurrying slightly to meet them for our shopping trip after school.

"Yeah?" I replied quickly, throwing the books I needed for homework into my schoolbag and slamming the locker door.

"Lizzie wants to have girl time with you." I glanced up at his nervous face and my heart warmed when I realised he was trying to help his sister.

"I'll figure something out." I promised, kissing his cheek quickly. "I need to go meet Tay and Shar, you coming to the parking lot?"

"Yeah." He grinned cheekily, grabbing my head and pulling me towards the front door. Troy was loving my best friends, with any awkwardness they should of encountered being left behind. In fact, Troy and Taylor had spent the lunch break doing algebra, with regular gaps for Taylor and Chad to finally have the time that should have been there since freshman year.

"You love my friends more than me." I pouted, and he shook his head.

"I love you so much more. But I probably prefer them to Chad." He teased, and I shoved him playfully. "You should go shopping with Lizzie on Saturday whilst I'm at work." He suggested, and I looked at him, surprised. "And maybe take Tay and Shar."

"That was a good idea." I stated, and he nodded his head. "Keep those coming." I told him, and he chuckled as we passed through the front doors.

"Hey guys!" Chad's voice came from the steps. Glancing over at him, I wasn't shocked to see he was stood very close to a certain McKessie I knew. Sharpay was grinning from ear to ear, and I made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Hey Chad." I greeted him, and he shot me a warm glance. "Tay and Shar, do you fancy a shopping trip on Saturday with Lizzie and me?" I asked, and Taylor nodded.

"Why doesn't she just come now?" Sharpay piped up, and I glanced at Taylor, who shrugged as if to say 'yes'.

"Okay." I grinned, and Troy gave me a subtle squeeze 0f my hand in thanks. "Will you text her and ask her Troy?" I grinned sweetly at him, and he sighed, giving me a nod.

"It's a damn good thing I love you, Gabriella Montez."

"I know." I replied cheekily. "I love you too." Paying no attention to my friends as they made 'awww' noises, and even less attention to Chad, who was currently fake gagging, I leant in and met his lips in a sweet kiss that I'd been aching to give since lunch.

"Troy, that's gross." A voice came, and I pulled away to see Lizzie. She grinned at me as she folded her arms. "We going home, Troy?" She asked, and he nudged me forwards.

"Do you fancy coming shopping with me, Tay and Shar?" I asked, and her smile widened as she n0dded. "I need to get some bigger clothes." I told her, motioning towards my button up pinstriped pink shirt, which was straining slightly at the Bolton/Montez baby beneath it.

"I would love to…" She trailed off. "Are we going now, 'cause I don't have any money." Troy rolled his eyes, pulling his arm off my shoulder reluctantly and grabbing his wallet from his pocket, pulling out fifty dollars and handing it to his sister.

"Behave." He warned her, and she nodded earnestly before taking the money and being hugged by an excitable Sharpay. Taylor and Chad said their goodbyes, and Troy turned to me.

"I'm so glad we set them up on that date." I told him, and he nodded, kissing me quickly.

"I love you." He murmured, and I nodded, pulling away slightly.

"I love you too… I'll take care of your sister." I told him, and he kissed me again, smiling against my lips.

"And yourself… and our baby." He gave me a final kiss and pulled away, pushing me towards the car softly. I winked at him, climbing in the backseat next to Taylor and shutting the door, suddenly hearing nothing but Sharpay and Lizzie's chatter on how Jimmy Choo's latest collection wasn't as good as last years.

"Who knew they'd get on like a house on fire?" Taylor whispered, and I nodded in disbelief.

"A Bolton and an Evans." I told her dryly. "Best of buddies." Taylor laughed, and suddenly the chatter came to a hold as Sharpay started to play cheesy One Direction songs over the stereo.

We continued along the roads, singing 'That's What Makes You Beautiful' as we came up to the mall, and when we arrived, we all jumped from the car, running before the shops could close.

Taylor and Sharpay headed off automatically in search of date clothes, as Troy and I had set a double date up for them, and Lizzie turned to me grinning. "Maternity shops?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I suppose so." I groaned, watching as she pulled me excitedly to the shops. As she shot me her smile, I found it hard to believe we could of hated each other.


	15. Chapter 15

It was an hour until the family dinner, and I was currently hyperventilating. "Gabby, if you don't stop pacing and sit down, I will tie you to this bed." Sharpay spat out, glaring at me.

"Gab, Troy made us promise that you relaxed!" Taylor added, trying to coax me to sit.

"I'm so nervous." I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to meet them in a public setting. I'll no longer be the enemy, I'll be the girl having their sons baby. They'll see me as some whore!" I stated hyperventilating again, and Sharpay groaned, throwing fabric at me. Shocked, I pulled the clothes she'd thrown at me off my head and studied them. It was a pair of leather effect black jeans and a baggy cream tank top with some bumpy texture to it.

"Put these on so I can do your make up and hair." She said bluntly, checking her nails.

* * *

I was entering the restaurant holding Callum's hand, and he was glancing at me strangely, not understanding why I was shaking. "I'm just cold." I told him, watching as he raised an eyebrow. His eyes, however, widened when he saw the group already seated at the table we were being directed to.

"No fucking way…" Jay swore, and I desperately moved my eyes to Troy, who had an empty seat next to him.

"Maria, what have you done?" My dad demanded, and I watched as my mom moved over to Lucille.

"It's about time we met the family of the boy who's dating our daughter… they're having a baby together, and we've not spoken to each other."

"There's a reason for that, Maria."

"Greg, I will deal with you at home, but if you do not sit down, I swear to God I'll leave you."

There was a silence at the table, and I watched, smirking as my dad meekly walked over to the table and sat next to a grinning Lizzie.

"Gabriella…" Troy whispered, standing as I walked over to the empty seat by him. He took in my outfit, and kissed my cheek, aware of the watching family. "You look gorgeous." He mumbled into my ear, smiling cheekily as I blushed. We sat carefully, studying our fathers as they glared at each other over the table. All of a sudden, Jack Bolton winced as if he'd been kicked, and he sighed heavily.

"Nice to see you again, Greg." He reached over the table, holding out a hand, and we all watched as my father extended his own and they shook hands strongly over the table, almost as if it was a bonding moment in the history of our families.

"I still don't like you Connor." Jay said quickly, and Connor shrugged.

"Don't really care."

"Anyway," I started, glaring at Jay. "It's really good to see you all together. As you know, we're having an unexpected arrival-"

"In the shape of an effing baby." Jay muttered.

"Jay Montez! One more swear word out of you and I'll ground you!" My mom interjected, and Jay groaned, sulking back into his chair.

"And I'm really glad you've decided to put your differences aside for us. It means a lot."

"Yeah." Troy turned to me, grinning his smile that melted into his eyes and in turn- melted me. "I think I speak for Gabriella and I when I say it's not what we expected, having a baby at seventeen, and it's great the way you've reacted."

"Gabriella, Troy, it's the least we could do." Lucille said warmly. "No couple should have to be kept a secret."

"I agree." Mom smiled, and we all turned towards our fathers.

"I think that before we start the family bonding, I ought to have a talk with Gabriella, Troy and Jack." My father said sternly, and Jack nodded.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

"So, my office, five o'clock tomorrow?"

Jack nodded, and turned to me, smiling slightly. "We'll be there."

* * *

**More of a filler chapter... ah well. Danielle xox**


	16. Chapter 16

It was the end of the school day at East High, Alberquque and Troy and I were sat on the front steps waiting for Jack Bolton. I'd caught a ride in with Jay, and he had taken Callum home so I could head over to our fathers offices with Troy, who'd come with Lizzie and let her leave with Sharpay and Taylor. It had worked out perfectly, except for us both scared shitless at our fathers wanting to speak privately.

"At least before they kill us we know that our families can bond over our deaths." I mumbled, and Troy rolled his eyes at me, squeezing the hand that was joined with his.

"They're not going to kill us." He kissed my cheek. "And it went really well yesterday, didn't it?" I nodded, smiling at the memory of our families having civil conversation- our mothers getting on like a house on fire, and Jay and Connor being in the same place without killing each other. The same was to be said for our fathers, who exchanged slight smiles, and the occasional moment where they'd each have the exact same comment on a subject, or find something funny. They were almost the exact same person, except for the arguments.

"We're still going to get killed, fuck how well it went yesterday." I commented bitterly, and Troy groaned, grinning at me.

"Maybe I'll be killed for impregnating you, but that's all that'll happen."

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" I grinned at him, and he feigned a look of shock at me.

"You dirty minded girl, Montez!" He shook his head at me and I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"It's not a dirty mind, it's a sexy imagination." I told him, and he leant forwards, taking me by surprise and joining our lips together, softly kissing me until I felt the world had disappeared completely.

"Excuse me." A voice sounded behind us, and we sprung apart, the only part of us touching being our hands.

"I-" Troy started, but Jack held up a hand to silence him.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and we nodded meekly, heading towards Troy's car.

"That was so embarrassing!" I hissed, and Troy smirked.

"At least I finally got caught with a girl." I think before it was revealed that I was secretly with you, they thought I was gay."

"I'm still shocked, believe me." I teased, giggling when he pushed me sideways softly, searching for his father, and leaning me into the car and attaching our lips when he saw no sign of the adult Bolton.

"I love you." He whispered, and I sighed, finally content after the worrying I'd been through all day.

"I love you too, Troy." I whispered back, and he brought his piercing blue eyes up to mine slowly.

"We can do this." He told me, holding my face in his hands and kissing my forehead.

"Lets." I replied, and he winked, pulling me from the car and opening the door for me, holding it open whilst I climbed in.

"That's my girl." He grinned whilst closing the door for me.

* * *

"Gabriella Montez, Troy and Jack Bolton for G. Montez?" I spoke into the intercom, listening for the buzzing that opened the door. When I finally heard it, I pushed the door open, and held it for Jack and Troy.

"Isn't that my job, opening the doors?" Troy asked as he passed me behind his father, and I shrugged, letting the door shut behind him.

"You were doing a crappy job." I teased, and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm so gonna get you one of these days." He mumbled. "But there's no way in hell It's going to happen in your dad's office."

"You're no fun." I told him, and he connected our hands.

"lets go and do this." He coaxed me, and I nodded, allowing him to pull me next to him. "Excuse me, where is Mr Montez?" He asked a nearby woman, and I scowled as she apparently got lost in his eyes.

"In the conference room." She sighed. "Miss Montez knows the way." Troy nodded in thanks, and I pulled him in the direction of the conference room.

"Let's get this over with." I scowled, and he grinned.

"Are you jealous?"

"Fuck off Bolton, or this baby's dad won't be alive to raise him or her."

I saw him grin from the corner of my eye, and ignored him as I entered the conference room, seeing my father sat opposite Jack Bolton.

"Take a seat." Dad said, and I noticed the grin slip off Troy's face, and I reluctantly released his hand as I walked over to where my dad was sat, whilst he did the same.

"Right…" Jack started, and I noticed how awkward he looked here, East High jumper and jogging bottoms. He looked out of place, and he was nervous. He glanced at Troy, and he froze slightly before breathing out and focusing his blue eyes on me. "Have you thought this through?" He asked, and my mouth shot open.

"What are you suggesting?" The words were in the air before I'd opened my mouth, and it took me a minute to realise the words were Troy's and not mine.

"That you need to consider all options before merely accepting this situation." My dad input, and I gasped, disgusted at what he was suggesting.

"I am not getting rid of this baby!" My voice hitched, and my hands went to my stomach protectively. Troy started to rise from his seat, but I shook my head at him, and he sat down again, chest rising with every angry breath he took.

"I was suggesting adoption, or something along those lines." My dad said softly. "I love you, Gabriella, so much I'm willing to accept Troy and the Boltons into my life. I just don't want you to look back on this year and think of all the things you could've done but were stuck at home being pregnant."

"I understand Greg's point, Troy, and I think that we need to discuss every option before jumping to buying the crib."

I stood from my chair. "I'm not listening to this." I turned to leave, but my father caught my hand.

"Do you love him, Gabriella?" He asked, and I ignored the rest of the room to focus on him.

"With all my heart. I wouldn't waste two and a half years if I didn't love him." My eyes left my dads and I turned to Troy, who had a small smile on his lips. We didn't often talk about feelings, besides the occasional 'I love you'. "He's my happy ever after, and this baby is just a confirmation of that." I finished, and he released my hand.

"Troy?" Dad asked. "Do you love my daughter?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, sir. I'd do anything for her, and if this baby is even a millionth of her, I'll love him or her more than the average parent."

"You've passed." Jack grinned, and Troy and I turned to him, shocked.

"What?" Troy demanded, and my dad and Jack high fived, laughing and embracing in a hug.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Dad cried, whilst Troy and I looked at each other, confused.

"We wanted to make sure you two felt strongly about each other to raise a child. We weren't expecting 'I love you', but it's obvious that you two are very serious about one another."

"Welcome to the family, son." Dad reached a hand over to Troy, and Troy shook it, grinning madly as he was officially accepted into the Montez'.

"Welcome to the Bolton's, Gabriella."


	17. Chapter 17

"You serious?" Sharpay screeched over the phone. I'd returned from the father's meeting an hour ago, and I'd been on the phone with Tay and Shar on a three way line ever since.

"You're accepted?" Taylor joined in, and we all squealed as I hung my school outfit up, changing into shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"They said that Troy's welcome to the Montez family, and I'm welcome to the Bolton's!" I verified, and all I heard was excitement from my best friends.

"I can't believe how well this has turned out." Sharpay giggled, and I could tell she was grinning. Taylor and Sharpay's double date with Chad and Zeke was last night, whilst Troy and I'd been at the family dinner. It'd gone so perfectly that now Taylor and Chad were officially dating, and Zeke and Sharpay were together but unconfirmed, as 'he hadn't got the balls' to ask her yet.

"Well I'm going to go and eat something, my stomach feels empty." I giggled, and I heard Taylor snort.

"Except for the baby."

"Anyway," I said through giggles, "I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you!" Taylor called.

"Mwah." Sharpay's reply was as they hung up, leaving me on an empty line. I pressed the 'hang up' button and walked from my room. The only reason I was changed into pyjamas at 7.30pm was I'd promised Callum a movie night, and we'd lined up all of the James Bond movies with Daniel Craig in to see. I walked into the kitchen, and noticed the note on the fridge. It was off Jay, saying that he wasn't home tonight due to a 'kick butt movie date with my hot girlfriend'. I rolled my eyes, and grinned as Callum appeared at the door.

"You got the films set up?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"First one's ready, and I bought popcorn from the store after school today, so we're set." He grinned.

"okay. Is mom home?" I asked.

"yeah, she's upstairs."

"Okay. I'm going to fix a sandwich, and then I'll be in. I haven't eaten yet." Callum nodded, and grinned at me.

"Hurry up."

I quickly grabbed the peanut butter and jam from the fridge and hurried over to the side, grabbing two slices of bread and making my sandwich up. It was amazing to get back to a normal night after the past few weeks chaos, and what better way than to spend time with my twin brother?

As I hurried around shoving everything back in the fridge, I knocked a milk carton, watching the milk pour onto the floor, leaving a spreading white puddle on the laminate floor, tinged with red. I frowned, confused and glancing down at myself, checking for blood on my hands when a crippling pain seized my stomach. I suddenly looked down, seeing the blood spilling down my legs, and realised what was happening to my baby.

I did the only thing I could- I screamed for Troy.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke, dazed and confused in the hospital bed. All I saw was white and blue, interrupted except for a silhouette in the corner. That's when it set in. I choked a sob, my body shaking with the grief of losing a child. Suddenly a hand was around my waist, and I realised the silhouette had come closer during my just woken state of confusion. I relaxed as the hands' body got into the small hospital bed, and I recognised the hard muscled stomach pressing against my back.

"Troy…" I whimpered, and I felt him rubbing soothing circles onto my hip.

"Shh, I know." His whispered voice came back, and I shook again at the pure grief laced into his husky voice, trying to be strong.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I lost it."

"Sleep, Gabby. I love you." He hushed me, and I nodded, closing my eyes, comforted by Troy Bolton.

* * *

I woke alone to voices in the hall. I recognised Troy's voice, and I heard no certain words but mumbled conversation, to a male that I'm guessing was the doctor. As if he'd sensed I was awake, the door swung open and revealed Troy with a balding, short man behind him, wearing glasses in front of warm brown eyes.

"Gabby." Troy breathed out, rushing over to me and letting me throw my arms around him as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Miss Montez, my name is Dr Niall, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, and I scoffed.

"I had a miscarriage, didn't I?" I stated, noticed how Troy flinched at the word.

"Yes you did." He told me gently. "Would it be possible to talk to you alone, or do you need Mr Bolton here, because I'd prefer-"

"Troy, could you wait outside?" I asked numbly, and he nodded, kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

"Thank you Miss Montez." The Doctor smiled sadly. "Now I'm sorry to give you the news that you've lost your baby, but I want to assure you that there was nothing you could of done." I choked back a sob, and he walked over, taking a seat in the bedside chair and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "From all your tests it seems that you were perfectly healthy and that this pregnancy was probably just not in the cards for you now."

"So it wasn't my fault?" I mumbled, and he shook his head, removing his arm from my shoulder and checking his charts.

"There was nothing to prevent this, I'm afraid." I nodded, and breathed out, relaxing at the weight of the miscarriage being removed from my shoulders. "I understand that that's the boyfriend and father outside?" He asked, and I nodded again. "He's not left your side once." He told me. "You arrived at 7.55pm last night, and Mr Bolton arrived at 8.10pm, as I understand he was collecting some things." He motioned around to the table next to my bed and I spotted a sweatshirt that he'd banned me from stealing and a pile of my favourite books.

"He's my everything." I whispered. "And I've let him down."

"From what I know, you haven't done anything, Miss Montez. There's also been two families in the waiting room since 6 o'clock this morning, with two fathers feeling extremely guilty."

"Can you send them all in?" I asked, and he grinned.

"I'll break the rules for you." He said, and got up, moving over to the door. "On the condition that you eat that food and have a drink, though."

"I will." I grabbed the tray and pulled it towards me as the doctor closed the door, and I started quickly shoving the unknown substance down my throat and following it with a glass of water.

"Gabby!" I heard a voice from the door, and shoved my tray away, noticing Lizzie and Callum in the doorframe.

"Hey." I smiled slightly, pleased to see them. Lizzie's eyes were tinged red, and I looked away, upset at Lizzie's emotions for my baby.

"How you doing?" I looked to the door and saw my family there. Crowded in the doorway were my Mom and Dad, Lucille, Jack, Jay and Connor.

"I've been better." I shrugged, and my heart dropped as everyone looked away from me, almost as if they didn't have anything to say. I didn't blame them- I didn't want any reassurances at the moment.

"Where's Troy?" I asked, and Lucille shrugged.

"I think he's gone to get changed. He hasn't left your side since you were brought here last night." I smiled, and Lucille looked at me, smiling tightly.

"The nurses looked like they wanted to punch him when they left their shift this morning." Lizzie giggled.

"They did look fed up." Jay input from the corner. My gaze flashed to him, and he hesitated, unsure what to do. His eyes suddenly looked resigned, and he walked over to me, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Callum and holding my hand. "I know I've been a dick recently, but you know I love you, right?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Jay."

"How are you feeling?" Connor asked, moving from his position in the corner to sit next to Jay. Momentarily shocked at their closeness, I didn't reply, and they looked confused.

"I'm okay." I wiped the expression of my face, and relaxed back onto the pillows.

"We were all so worried when we heard, Gabby." My dad told me solemnly.

"We came straight here the moment they called." Jack told me.

"I was following you in the ambulance." Mom said quietly. Noting the quiet in my moms usually cheerful personality, I glanced around the room.

"Can I be bossy for a few minutes?" I asked, and everyone nodded, wishing for me to express some feelings. "Can someone get me some MacDonalds? I'm so hungry, and their food is disgusting."

"We'll go." I looked at Jay and Connor. "We can take Callum and Lizzie too, they haven't eaten yet and it's 1.30 in the afternoon." All four nodded reluctantly, and Lizzie, Connor and Jay rose from their seats, walking out arguing over whose car to take.

"I'll get your usual." Callum murmured. I nodded gratefully, and he smiled a small, sad smile. "I love you twin." He told me, and I held out my pinky, my eyes filling with tears as he linked it in his own.

"I love you too." I told him, and he nodded, releasing my finger and walking out the door quickly.

"I need to go home and get some things if that's okay, Gabriella?" My dad asked, and I nodded. "It's only clothes for you and that sort of thing."

"Sure. See you later." He walked over to me, kissing my forehead and leaving quickly.

"Me and Jack will go get some coffee. Do you want a hot chocolate, Gabriella? Coffee, Maria?"

"A coffee just black please." My mom said, and I nodded at her, signalling that I wanted a drink too. "And a hot chocolate for Gabriella please."

"See you in a bit." They said, too cheerily for the white walled hospital setting, and they left briskly. The moment the door was shut, my mom was at the side of my bed, holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "If only I'd known…"

"You can't protect me from everything, mom." I told her.

"I'm supposed to! You're still so young."

"Too young to have a baby." I murmured, and she held me tighter. "It just wasn't meant to be, mom. I'll be okay."

"Yes. You'll be even more perfect than you are now."

I laughed for the first time that day, and grinned at my mom. "That's not possible, for something perfect to get more perfect."

"Apparently it is." She smiled. "I love you Gabriella Anne." She smiled, and I reached up, touching her face.

"I love you too, Mom." I whispered, and she nuzzled into my neck. "When do I get released?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"They said as soon as you're feeling better."

"So today?"

"Okay."

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a dishevelled Troy, followed by Taylor and Sharpay, who gave me a sad smile each, mouthing 'sorry' before nodded towards Troy.

"I talked to the doctors. They need to talk to you and then you can go. Did you know?" He asked, and I shrugged, noticing the two bags he was holding in his hand. "Well tonight, I've just booked a flight to Paris." He told me, and my mouth dropped open. "You need a vacation, I need a vacation, and we're going to France." I looked at my excited best friends and shell-shocked mother, and only one thing was going through my mind- I have _way _too good a boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys, this is unfortunately the last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it all xox**

* * *

gazed around the beautiful view and closed my eyes, basking in the sunlight. We'd arrived in Paris at midnight, going straight to the hotel and sleeping until one in the afternoon. Troy's parents had chipped in, as had my dad, and we were staying in a room extremely close to the centre of Paris. Yesterday Troy had packed my bags with Taylor and Sharpay's help, got my passport from my dad, and we'd left the hospital at 6.40pm, after all the tests had been done on me. We'd talked about everything yesterday on the plane ride, about how the Doctor insisted that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, and Troy thankfully didn't blame me.

So there I ended up, at half two in the afternoon, on a day when I was supposed to be in school, in an English lesson I shared with Sharpay and Taylor. But I definitely preferred being in the Eiffel Tower to English lessons.

"Enjoying everything so far?" Troy asked, and I nodded, grinning at him.

"This idea was amazing, well done you." I told him, leaning on the bar and feeling him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I got you a present, too." He told me, and I turned in his arms, so I was backed against the Eiffel Tower's barriers to keep from falling.

"You've given me way too much." I told him, and he shook his head, bringing his hands to cup my face.

"Well I have to compete with you giving me you." He told me, and I smiled at him.

"You've given me you. I love all this, but you're everything I want, need and more."

"Well I got you this anyway." He told me, handing me a small box. Opening it, I found a thin silver band, with engraving on the outside, reading, 'forever…'. "This is a promise that no matter what shit we go through in our life, I love you and want to be with you."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I love you, Troy Bolton." I whispered, and he grinned.

"I love you too. And one day that'll be your last name too."

"I bloody hope so."


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue: Prom

I stared at the mirror, taking in my appearance and biting my lip. "You ready, Gabriella, baby?" I heard a voice ask, and I turned my face to see my mom, stood at my door.

"I don't know." I replied, turning to the mirror again.

"You look beautiful, honey." She smiled softly. I shrugged, twisting the promise ring on my left ring finger. I was dressed in a floor length strapless black dress, that twisted around my waist before flowing to the floor. I also had on 5 inch black platform heels that brought my height up to match my best friend Taylor.

"I don't feel it, mom." I murmured. I turned, taking in the baby fat I still had, reminding me of the tragic incident that had occurred only a few months ago.

"Believe me, Gabby." She grinned, catching my hand and pulling me towards the door. I quickly ran my hand lightly over my hair, feeling that the twisted up-do was still in place. I lightly fingered a curl (one of the two hanging by my face) and breathed in as I approached the stairs.

Turning to face the downstairs, my eyes connected with ocean blue orbs, and I relaxed at the sight of my boyfriend. He inhaled suddenly, eyes roaming over my body in the way that always made me feel sexy and beautiful. I stepped down the stairs carefully, inwardly wishing I didn't fall and make myself look as stupid as I felt.

"Hey handsome." I whispered when we came face to face, and the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk.

"You look beautiful." He told me, taking my hand. "I can't believe I'm dating you."

"Isn't that the wrong way round?" I asked, stepping down the final step and grinning at him.

"We need pictures!" I heard a voice squeal, turning to see Lucille excitedly looking on at us. My smile grew wider when I saw Jack Bolton shaking his head and laughing alongside my dad.

"Our fathers are really getting along well now." I murmured to Troy, and he nodded, smiling.

"I'm so damn glad."

"I love you." I said quickly, and his face turned to me, eyes shining with adoration.

"I love you too." He told me, grinning as a flash lit up our faces and we heard Lucille gushing to my mother.

"You look amazing, Gabby!" Sharpay greeted me. She was currently dressed in a pale pink knee length dress with no straps that flowed around her tanned skin, somehow making her sunkissed skin look even more tanned. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders, and I noticed as I got closer that she was wearing extensions to make her long hair look a few inches longer.

"I love your dress, Shar." I told her, and she hugged me, pulling me to her.

"You look so damn skinny!" She cried, and I looked at her doubtfully.

"Seriously?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Like a toothpick. In a good way." I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I praised, and she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Nice dress, Gabby, I like yours too Shar. You both look sexy." Taylor winked. She was dressed in an _

"Same to you, Tay." I grinned, and Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Hey." A voice came in, and I looked up to see Troy, Chad and Zeke. Troy threaded our hands together as the others headed to their girlfriends, and turned to face me. "I was wondering where you'd run off too." He told me, and I smiled softly.

"I was looking for my girls." I told him. "And you found the boys."

He reached out to me, placing each of his hands on my hips, pulling me to him. "You look so gorgeous." He told me. "I almost lost my cool in front of our parents earlier."

"Your cool?" I asked, giggling as I placed my arms around his neck.

"Shh." He told me, leaning in and pressing our lips together for the first time of the night.

"Aww!" We turned to the noise and Taylor and Sharpay were grinning at us.

"Shut up." I told them, and they shrugged.

"Want to dance?" Troy suggested, and I suddenly recognised the song playing, nodding and grabbing his hand as he pulled me to dance along to 'Delicate' by Damien Rice.

I giggled loudly as I climbed into Troy's car, throwing my Homecoming Queen tiara on the backseat, alongside Troy's crown and suit jacket. I glanced down, noticing the oversized bag I'd brought with clothes and other things in, ready to stay the night at Troy's for the first time.

"This night has been amazing." I turned to him, and he nodded, smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me." I told him, and his eyebrows scrunched up, confused.

"Why wouldn't I bring you?"

"Just thank you, really." I grinned.

"You're welcome." He nodded back, holding my hand over the gear stick, "Now lets go home."


	21. Epilogue Part 2

Epilogue 2

Twenty-three year old Chad Danforth felt like he was watching a tennis match as he watched his best friend pace through the foyer.

"What am I going to do?" Troy Bolton panicked, freaking out as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, threatening to drip down his face.

"Stop freaking out like a lunatic first." A voice came from the corner, and Troy's head snapped around to meet Sharpay Evans' eyes. Sharpay smiled, walking over to Troy, who was currently in an elegant suit with a white flower attached to the collar. She quickly straightened his tie, frowning at his newly cut hair that he'd insisted made him look 'more mature', and tucked the flower in properly.

"But-" He tried to cut in, but Sharpay shook her head.

"Gabriella is probably the same as you, I'm going to check on her now." Sharpay grinned. "It's only a wedding, not the end of the world." Suddenly, Chad let out a burst of laughter behind them, causing Troy to turn and glare.

"What am I going to do?" Gabriella cried, placing her head in her hands.

"Hopefully not ruin your make up." Taylor McKessie shrugged. "You and I both know Shar is going to kill me if you so much as smudge that eyeliner." Gabriella's eyes widened, and she carefully rose her head, staring into the full length mirror in front of her.

"I look so terrible. He's going to do a runner once he sees me."

"You've been together since high school, Gabs, I don't think he's going to run now." Gabriella rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her best friend and Taylor sighed. "He's seen you asleep, he's seen you in hospital, he's seen you in tears, in joy, in pretty much every possible way you can see someone. You look gorgeous, Montez, and you need to get your confidence up and become a Bolton."

The room was silent as Gabriella took in Taylor's words.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you, Taylor McKessie?" She asked, and Taylor shrugged, giggling as she reached for a hug from her best friend.

"Once or twice."

"You guys have started the hugging without me?!" Came the screeching voice of Sharpay Evans.

The church was silent as the groom took his place at the front by the altar. The priest threw him a reassuring smile, but one look at the people behind sent his nerves into overdrive. Outside the church windows were flashes, everyone trying to get a picture of Lakers star basketball player Troy Bolton's wedding to Gabriella Montez, a newly qualified lawyer who was currently working on her first case.

The church was full of a variety of people- 274 in total. The number included Troy and Gabriella's immediate families, including aunts, uncles and cousins, Gabriella's work colleagues, Troy's fellow players, Troy's agent and other work/publicist people, friends from high school (including the West High lot), friends from college and a mixture of people that were bound to be fun at the reception.

This was the one gathering in which involved every person that Troy didn't want to look stupid in front of- but he knew this was going to be a moot point when the love of his life stepped out in all her beauty. Troy had seen every inch of this woman, had fought with her through stages in college so tough they thought they'd never make it through. He'd seen her stomach swollen slightly with his child, and he'd seen her break when they lost it. There was nothing he was more excited for than to marry Gabriella Montez- except for having the children maybe.

Suddenly, the organ started to play, and he heard everyone behind him rise for Gabriella's entrance. Chad- his best man- nodded at him slightly, grinning in anticipation for the wedding that was the final stage to the love story that they'd been waiting for. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. First Troy saw his sister, Elizabeth Bolton walking down the aisle. She nodded to him and smiled, and Troy took in what she was wearing. The pale blue dress had thin straps, and was made of a light translucent style fabric that had been layered up to prevent seeing through the dress. The style was slightly tight to the waist, and then it flowed freely to the floor. She was carrying a simple white bouquet of flowers that matched the flower on his suit jacket. She smiled at Callum, Gabriella's twin, as she walked over to where he was standing, them being seated together.

As he looked back to the aisle, he noticed the first maid of honour, Sharpay walking down. She was wearing the same as Elizabeth, and a simple silver bracelet was on her wrist, and at a closer glance Troy recognised the bracelet as part of the set of three that she, Taylor and Gabriella owned. All three bracelets were silver and on each bracelet lay a circle with an inscription reading 'G.S.T, the best of the best'. According to personality, they also had a silver charm on the opposite side. Sharpay had a diamond star attached (as she'd insisted "I am going to be a star! I'm going on broadway, remember?", Taylor a tiny thermometer and doctor's chart(as she'd become a doctor), and Gabriella a heart with a 'TG' inscribed (as Taylor and Sharpay told her they couldn't imagine a better thing for Gabriella than Troy). Troy grinned as he realised how true they were.

As Sharpay made her way towards Zeke, the second maid of honour grinned at him. Taylor was walking up towards him, wearing the same as Sharpay and Elizabeth, including her silver bracelet. She was smiling shyly, not used to all the attention, but Troy watched as she glanced up at Chad and stood taller automatically, walking over to him suddenly with confidence in her stride, and

fearlessness in her attitude.

The audience's faces whipped around as the telltale 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Troy closed his eyes, savouring the moment as he heard everyone's gasping reactions to his almost wife. As he reopened the cerulean irises, everything seemed in slow motion. He could see the smiling face of Mr Montez, his very close in the future father-in-law. His eyes flickered over to the beautiful brunette on his arm, and time stopped. The bride wore white, a laced off-the shoulder top half with sleeves that went just past her elbows, and the bodice tight, reaching down to about halfway down her buttocks, where the dress then puffed out slightly and reached to the floor. She didn't have a train, and she didn't have a veil. She had her hair twisted back into an elegant bun, with twisted in hair clips leaving sparkles where there were gems in her hair. Her eyes were outlined carefully in eyeliner, not too dark for the occasion. Her lips were glossed slightly in clear lip gloss, leaving her tempting lips for all to see. Before he knew it she was next to him, and he was feeling inadequate compared to the bride.

"Take care of her, son." Mr Montez nodded, his voice catching emotionally.

"You know I will, sir." Troy replied, and the older man nodded, smiling slightly as he kissed his daughters' cheek before passing her hand to Troy and returning to his wife's side. Troy was suddenly caught up in a slight hug.

"I missed you last night." Gabriella whispered, and he nodded.

"I missed you too, baby." He hugged her back slightly before releasing her. "Let's get married." She giggled, and he reached for her hand, squeezing slightly. "You look beautiful." He whispered, and she blushed.

"You look handsome as hell." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Can I say that in a church?!" Troy shrugged, and the priest grinned as he began the ceremony.

"We can now happily welcome Mr and Mrs Bolton to the dance floor!" The DJ announced, and everyone applauded, welcoming the newlyweds onto the dance floor. Troy pulled Gabriella straight into his arms and rested his joined hands against her lower back, pulling her to him. Gabriella reached up, placing her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest. The two started to grin as their chosen song came on- Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me'.

"Today's been perfect." Gabriella mumbled, and Troy nodded.

"I love you, wifey." He grinned, and she groaned.

"I love you too, but does this mean I have to through annoying nicknames?"

"Nope." He kissed her forehead. "But think of how lucky our children would be to have me amazing sense of humour."

"That's it." Gabriella joked. "I'm divorcing you."

"No you're not." He mumbled, reaching down and connecting their lips for the hundredth time that day, carefully massaging her lips with his own. Pulling her closer to him, he felt his new wedding ring press into his hand.

"No I'm not divorcing you." Gabriella mumbled, slightly overtaken by emotion. "But what was that grin for?"

"I'm so happy you're permanently mine." Troy smiled, and Gabriella smiled softly, noticing his eyes light up.

"I'm happy about that too." She reached up, placing a kiss on his nose.

"I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you too." Gabriella trailed off, her lips being caught back into a passionate kiss.


	22. Epilogue Part 3

Epilogue 3

"Where the fuck is Troy?" Gabriella Bolton roared.

"Please calm down miss-"

"SHUT UP, I WANT MY HUSBAND."

"I'm here, Gabby."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she stared into her husband's shock blue eyes. "I don't want to." She mumbled, and he smiled slightly, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'd do anything I could if I could take the pressure for this off you." He told her sincerely. "You know I would."

Gabriella reached down, grabbing his hand and holding it to her stomach. He smiled widely as he felt the baby boy in his wife kick. "I want our baby out, but I'm scared." Gabriella moaned, leaning against the hospital bed. "I know it's going to freaking kill, and I don't want to do the painful part."

"I'm going to stay with you." Troy resolved, and she nodded.

"You better."

A nurse burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, I need to check Mrs Bolton." She glared at Gabriella slightly, and Gabriella grinned, recognising the nurse she'd previously shouted at. The nurse set about getting ready to check Gabriella, and then smiled when she did. "You're almost ready to deliver soon Mrs Bolton, you're nearly at nine centimetres."

"How long?" Gabriella squeaked, and the nurse shrugged.

"Just soon."

"Is everything going smoothly so far?" Troy asked, concerned, and the midwife nodded reassuringly.

"It's all going perfectly. I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on Mrs Bolton." The midwife flashed a tight smile at Gabriella before exiting, and Troy turned to Gabriella in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do to that poor woman?" He asked, and Gabriella shrugged innocently.

"In my defence, if she doesn't want to deal with hormonal women who want their husband, partner, boyfriend or whatever, then she's in the wrong career." Troy shook his head, and a look of panic suddenly arrived on Gabriella's face. "Shit, did you call our parents?!"

"Oops." Troy said quickly, grabbing his phone as he turned and left the room, dialling as he went.

Gabriella shook her head at her husband's forgetfulness before suddenly tensing up in pain as another contraction hit her. She stuck her arm in her mouth, muffling her moans in pain as she desperately tried to make it through the painful contraction.

As the piercing pain faded for the moment, Gabriella found her mind wandering back to nine months ago- the first night of her honeymoon. After the wedding, Troy and Gabriella stayed in a local hotel for three nights (as the wedding was in Alberquque and not LA, where they lived) before jetting off to Hawaii for three weeks. It was not basketball season, so Troy was free of practice, and Gabriella had just finished a big case that meant she was able to take time off as a 'wedding gift' from the firm, in which she happened to be one of the boss' favourites.

After arriving in Hawaii, the newlyweds had dumped their bags in the rented villa and immediately christened it. After picking themselves up from the bed after round two an hour later, they'd showered together and gone to dinner, celebrating their fourth night as a newlywed couple with a fancy dinner and wine before going home for round three.

The rest of the holiday had been relaxed, excited and fun filled all at once. They'd hired a boat to take them over the waves for an exploring trip and a picnic, they'd swum with dolphins, they had gone shopping. By the time they set foot back in LA, they were tanned to the extreme and loving married life. Then they'd found out Gabriella was pregnant, and they'd been ecstatic and cautious at the same time. They were scared due to their last experience, but the doctor had reassured them countless times, and they'd visited the hospital whenever they panicked, which had been a lot.

"They're on their way." Troy announced as he re-entered the room. "My mom and dad are on their way over from the hotel, and your mom and dad are just paying the bill for their lunch. Maria said that I interrupted just as your dad was handing over his credit card."

"So they'll be here in ten minutes or so?" Gabriella asked, and Troy nodded.

"How are you feeling so far?" He asked, and Gabriella winced and she was hit with another contraction, a blinding pain that felt like it was killing her.

"I think these are getting closer." She spat out between gritted teeth. "And they _hurt_."

"I'm getting the midwife." Troy reached over, kissing her forehead before running through the door. Half a minute later, he'd returned with the annoyed midwife, who checked Gabriella over immediately.

"You, Mrs Bolton, are ready to deliver." She announced, and Gabriella groaned.

"Ahh fuck."

*

"One more push, baby!" Troy begged, and Gabriella's eyes pricked with more tears. She was covered in layers of sweat, and she'd cried so much her eyes were stinging as if she'd been sprayed with mace. She'd never felt more ugly in her life.

"I can't." She cried, and Troy gathered her in his arms.

"Yes you can." He told her, catching her face in his arms and smoothing back the messy curls. "Just think, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can hold our son in our arms."

"God, I love you." Gabriella cried, grabbing onto Troy's hand for dear life and squeezing as she felt the contraction hit her.

"I love you too." Troy's words echoed in her ears as she glared up at the midwife.

"Big push Mrs Bolton!" She called encouragingly, and Gabriella threw her last bit of energy into pushing her son into the world.

Seconds later, a cry was heard through the room and the midwife took the baby and handed it to the nearby assistant to clean. "You have a son." She announced. "But you knew that."

"1.03pm." Troy whispered. "This is my new favourite time."

"Here you go." The assistant passed Gabriella a doll sized human being, and she fell in love with the bundle of flesh the moment she set eyes on him.

"He's beautiful." She breathed, and Troy placed an arm around her, staring down at their baby with the adoration and love she was sure she was staring with too. A flash illuminated the room, and the midwife held up a polaroid.

"I give these to all new parents for the first picture for you." She smiled, handing Troy the developing picture. "Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked, and Troy nodded, leaving Gabriella's side.

"I'm never going to let you go." Gabriella whispered.

"Yes you are, to give me a hold." Troy smiled, and Gabriella rolled her eyes, looking back to their baby.

"You can hold the next ones first." Gabriella grinned.

"Thinking that far ahead?" Troy teased, and she shrugged.

"Gotta give him those brothers and sisters."

"You wanted the injection to get the placenta out, is that correct?" The midwife asked, and Gabriella nodded.

"After that, it's time for this little one to meet the grandparents." She grinned, staring down at her baby's sleeping face.

A few minutes later, Troy's and Gabriella's parents were in the room, watching in awe as Troy held his son to him, and smiling the smile that only new grandparents had.

"So what's his name?" Lucille pressed, and Gabriella looked at Troy, nodding to tell them the name. Troy smiled down at the baby now dressed in a diaper and a vest and wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He's called Harvey… Harvey Alexander Bolton."


End file.
